


The Things We Do For Love

by katdefbeom



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Sexual Assault, Character Death, F/M, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom
Summary: GOT7 and BTS are two rival gangs that have ruled over Gangnam peacefully for years and lived with the same code: no drugs and no sex trafficking - everything else was fair game. So why is the biggest gang in Seoul suddenly banging on their doorstep? Why is everyone willing to burn the whole town to the ground and spill everyone’s blood? All the answers lead to YOU.





	1. Introduction: BTS and GOT7

**_Leader_ :** Im Jaebum | Weapon of Choice: Guns

**Members:**

  * Mark Tuan | Right Hand Man | Inside Man/Seducer | Weapon of Choice: Apart from his face, Mark is skilful with a knife
  * Jackson Wang | Negotiator/Weapons Smuggler | Weapon of Choice: Guns
  * Park Jinyoung | Treasurer | Sniper | Weapon of Choice: Sniper Rifle
  * Choi Youngjae | Tech/Hacker | Weapon of Choice: Guns if he needed one
  * BamBam | Assassin | Weapon of Choice: Knives
  * Kim Yugyeom | Assassin | Weapon of Choice: Guns



**Business:**  Weapons. You need it, they got it. Owns a few strip clubs where they put the girls that they save from traffickers. Strictly dances only and the girls are there by their own volition.

_**Leader:**_  Kim Namjoon | Weapon of Choice: Guns

**Members:**

  * Kim Seokjin | Inside Man/Seducer | Weapon of Choice: his face, but if you really piss him off, he would shoot you.
  * Min Yoongi | Right Hand Man | Assassin | Weapon of Choice: Guns, but you wouldn’t want to test his knife skills
  * Jung Hoseok | Tech/Hacker | Weapon of Choice: Knife
  * Park Jimin | Inside Man/Seducer | Weapon of Choice: Poison but can handle a gun
  * Kim Taehyung | Assassin | Weapon of Choice: Knife
  * Jeon Jungkook | Assassin | Weapon of Choice: his fist and guns.



**Business:**  Knowledge and Killing. You want information? They got it. You want someone killed? They’ll do it. Also owns strip clubs for the same reason as GOT7.

GOT7 runs the North district of Gangnam while BTS runs the South. The two gangs have come to a mutual respect and understanding and that’s why it’s been peaceful for so long. They have the same principles including loyalty. The two have even assisted each other in missions when it comes to stopping sex trafficking.

Other gangs have tried to take them out before but had never succeeded.

_Until now._


	2. There's A New Kid In Town

“Boss, here’s the paperwork from the last gang in Dongjak” states one of the henchmen.

“Were there any issues?”

“No, sir. They pretty much realised they didn’t have a choice since they were the last ones that haven’t signed” replied another.

“Good” their boss declares. “Now, leave us.”

The leader looks at the paper in his hands one more time, before walking to the back of his desk to file it in his drawer. Soon enough, he’s going to need another drawer. He looks at the map of Seoul that is sprawled on his desk before drawing their mark on the district of Dongjak. That is another one under their belt. He sits back on his chair and looks at his fellow members who are looking at him expectantly.

“What’s wrong, brothers?” The leader questions. “Aren’t you happy about the result? Don’t you want to celebrate our success?”

“Of course we are” Lay - the right hand man - answers. “But, I don’t think there’s any cause for celebration.”

“Lay is right” D.O. adds. “This take over took a lot longer than we anticipated. We are behind schedule and your father may not be pleased. We should go ahead with the next district while we have the momentum.”

“I’m glad you all agree” the leader beams. “I had already marked our next target.”

“Have you chosen wisely?” Baekhyun asks.

“He has” Xiumin answers. “We’re going for Gwanak next.”

Suddenly, there’s a commotion on the left side of the room as one of the other members stand up abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process.

“Gwanak? That puny district? You can’t be serious?” Chanyeol asks in disbelief.

“Gwanak might be a small town, but it’s definitely not puny” Sehun answers. “It has stood on its own for a reason.”

“And we would stomp on them in seconds” Chanyeol counters. “We need a bigger challenge than that.”

“Which one would you suggest then, Park?” Their leader asks curiously and everyone looks at Chanyeol expectantly.

“Gangnam.”

The room is in uproar. Eight out of nine members are now standing up, yelling over the top of each other to get the point across.

_“Are you crazy?!”_

_“There’s a reason no one attempts a coup there.”_

_“If we fail, we’re done for.”_

_“You’re all cowards!”_

The leader rubs his temple roughly before letting out a heavy sigh. If he doesn’t stop this now, they’ll draw their guns and turn on each other. Sometimes he wishes he had better members by his side.

_“Enough!”_ He bellows and they shut up immediately. He then turns his attention to Chanyeol, who is starting to look a little manic, but ultimately chooses to hear him out.

“Chanyeol, Gangnam is a fortress” the leaders drawls out. “We might be one of the biggest gangs in all of Seoul, but I still doubt it’s possible without using all of our resources. Why would we go there?”

“You’re right” Chanyeol addresses the leader. “It is a fortress. People have tried and have failed, but they’re not us. And we have two things that they are lacking and some people have been crying out for.”

“Which is?” Kai questions.

“Sex and Drugs. For whatever reason, they refuse to supply it. Well, we don’t. That’s our way in. We win favours from the smaller gangs who will take our side when we finally take over.”

“This could work” Chen states after moments of contemplation.

The leader also feels the same, except he’s wary of Chanyeol’s motives. He has never been one to take initiative unless something was in it for him, and this being a ‘challenge’ was definitely not it. He decides not to press Chanyeol about it now, he’ll have to do it subtly.

“Does anyone have any objections?” The leader asks and is met with silence.

“Baekhyun, you’re up” he addresses his trusted inside man. “Scout the place, find where we can set up a brothel or two. Bring a couple of our best girls.” 

Baekhyun nods in acknowledgement.

“D.O., send the drugs in a few days later” the leader then addresses his smuggler. “The best kind. I want that shit to hit fast.”

“Done.”

“Xiumin, I want to know their every move. Yesterday.”

“I’m on it” Xiumin - the best hacker in all of Korea - smiles. He’s up for the challenge.

“If no one has any questions, that would be it” he announces and is met with a moment of silence, before he waves his hand to dismiss them. “Oh and Chanyeol? If this fails, it’s on your head. I don’t think  _your_  father would be very pleased with that.”

Chanyeol answers with a curt nod before walking out. The leader holds his right hand man back wanting to give him a separate order.

“Lay, I don’t trust him. Keep an eye on him, will you?”

“You got it, Suho.”


	3. Night Nurse

Min Y/N. 24 years old. Nurse at Gangnam Hospital. Sometimes Nurse for BTS because of Min Yoongi.

That’s right, you are Min Yoongi’s little sister. Everyone in the town knew that, but paid you no mind because you weren’t a part of that life - apart from patching them up now and then when it is beyond their capabilities. You are the only family Yoongi has left, and he will do anything in his power to protect you, which included giving you a normal life.

You were always thankful for it, because after everything that had happened to your parents, all you wanted was to help people; and that would not be possible if you were part of the Mafia. You never really had anything against it though, the life Yoongi has chosen to live, he was protecting people in his own way. Besides, you have met the other members of the gang, who are like your second family. They might be outlaws, but when it comes to heart, they are good people.

You normally don’t like to involve yourself in the business, but if the past few days are anything to go by, you can’t ignore it any longer. Everything is starting to become strange and you have a bad feeling about it. Trouble is on it’s way.

As you finish up your final paperwork for the night, it dawns on you that this is the tenth OD in a span of two days. It shouldn’t have been possible since your brother and his gang have outlawed drugs. Yet you pull out the little packet you have swiped from the last victim before the police got there, and know that you are wrong. You hide it back in your pocket before dialling Yoongi, asking him to meet. You have to warn him.

“Y/N! What’s wrong?! Where are you?!” Yoongi frantically yells through the phone and you hear rustling in the background.

“What? I’m fine-”

“You’re ringing me. You’re in trouble. Use the code if you need to.”  _Shit_. You forgot that you only ring Yoongi when you’re in trouble. If it’s not urgent, you’re supposed to send a text and he’ll ring you back straight after.

“Shit, Yoongs, I’m sorry” you sigh through the receiver. “I have been so frazzled the past few days, that I completely forgot about our protocol. I’m sorry, I’m not in trouble.”

“Jesus, Y/N, I’m about to blow this whole town apart.”

“Don’t do it please.”

“Okay, I’m calm” Yoongi lightly chuckles. “Now, tell me what’s wrong?”

“Not over the phone” you whisper, looking around to make sure no one can hear. “We need to meet, with everyone.”

“That bad, huh?” Yoongi sighs. “I’ll let the others know. Meet you at the spot?”

“See you then.”

* * *

You wait patiently in your car in the parking lot of an abandoned factory that BTS use. This is how it works when you need to meet with Yoongi. You drive and leave your car there while he arrives and picks you up in his car. Then someone else will take you home and your car would already be waiting at your apartment. Yoongi eventually pulls up and flashes his lights three times to signal you. You make your way to his car and settle in.

“Were you followed?” He asks after a hug.

“No.” You answer confidently.

“Wrong. Tae has been following you since the hospital.” Yoongi scoffs. “You need to get better at this sis.”

“How am I supposed to look out for tails without crashing into anything?” You sigh.

“Practice.” He answers before driving off.

* * *

“Y/N!” Tae squeals with excitement before running up to you as your arrived at the manor. He picks you up in a hug before twirling you around.

“You got me in trouble!” You mockingly punch him after he set you down.

“Aish, you didn’t realise I was tailing you?” He asks incredulously as you look at the ground. “You deserve to be in trouble then.”

“Not even your cute pout is going to save you” mentions Jimin from the corner before you giving you a wave. You smile up at him before giving him a hug as well.

“Come on, you three. Jin is waiting with dinner and then we have matters to discuss.” Yoongi orders and all of you shuffle in to the manor, him right beside you.

* * *

After dinner filled with reminiscing and laughter - something the boys miss when you are not around - you all head up to Namjoon’s office to talk about your concerns.

“So, what’s up Y/N?” Namjoon asks gently. “Yoongi says you may have some concerns.”

“I do” you answer with a nod, before producing the packet from the hospital. “I swiped this from one of the victims today. I haven’t tested it, but I know it’s drugs.”

Yoongi takes the packet from you before examining it and passing it to Namjoon. All of them take their turns examining it, eyes furrowed in thought.

“Y/N, we did outlaw drugs but of course some of them will slip through” Namjoon explains. “I don’t know that this is cause for concern just yet.”

“Joon, there’s been 10 ODs in 2 days. In my hospital alone. I haven’t even asked about the others.”

This definitely grabs the attention of the others. That number is too high just in a span of two days. They don’t like the sound of this. Namjoon clasps his hands together, trying to think of a course of action, as all of you turn to him. He finally speaks up after a few moments.

“We’ll look into it Y/N, I promise. Now I hate asking you to do this, but do you think you can keep an eye on it for us? Just keep count and give us a number by Friday. If it’s okay with you and Yoongi that is?” The leader states before turning to Yoongi.

“It’s fine by me” he agrees apprehensively. “But, no asking questions and no more swiping. Are we understood?”

“Yes.” You answer confidently. You don’t like getting yourself involved, but the town maybe in danger too so you decide that you will help. Namjoon bows his head in thanks.

“Jungkook, do you mind taking Y/N home?” Namjoon asks the youngest who nods. “All of you are dismissed except for Yoongi. We need to discuss this and then we’ll all come up with a plan.”

Everyone stands and nods with Namjoon before starting to empty the office. Yoongi instructs Jungkook to walk you to the door, which no one normally does, but you guess this has him shaken at the moment and you don’t argue.

“Message me when you get inside, please?” Yoongi pleads in which you nod.

* * *

“I’m sure you didn’t miss the mark on the package, Joon?” Yoongi asks the leader as he watched Jungkook drive away with you.

“I couldn’t miss it, even if I wanted to” Namjoon answers and rubs his temple. “You know what must be done, right?”

“Do we have to go through those lengths?”

“Yes” Namjoon states solemnly. “If we are to survive this, and protect Y/N, this is the only way. We need to align with GOT7 through marriage. I’m sure they would agree.”

“Fine” Yoongi resigns. “She’s going to kill me. How can I do this to her?”

“You’re protecting her. She will understand. She always does.”

“I’ll speak to her on Friday” Yoongi eventually says after some thought. “But, I have a condition.”

“Name it.”

“It has to be Jaebum. No one else.”

“I happen to agree” Namjoon finalises. “I’ll set it up. Go and get some rest. We’ll need it.”

* * *

“I assume you know why I’m calling” Namjoon says through the receiver.

“Yeah, I do” Jaebum sighs. He had been dreading this phone call. He didn’t think the drug issue was out of hand but if Namjoon is calling him, then it might be bigger than when they thought initially.

“How many have you had?” the other asks.

“Eight.”

“We’ve had ten. In one hospital.”

“Shit” Jaebum curses. “What’s your plan?”

“We’re waiting and digging up as much information as we can until Friday. I suggest we meet after that.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He concludes.

“Did you notice the mark, Jaebum?” Namjoon asks him cautiously.

“It’s hard to miss, Namjoon.”

“Are you prepared for what needs to be done?” Namjoon asks curiously.

“I am, I wouldn’t have signed the treaty otherwise. But, I’m hoping it doesn’t come to that.”

“Me too, Jaebum. Me too. I’ll see you on Friday.” Namjoon concludes.

“See you then.” Jaebum replies before ending the phone call.

He looks at the broad sleeping next to him before getting up and putting his clothes back on. He never stays the night and never comes back to the same woman twice. He never even asks them for their name. He decides he’s going to have to enjoy himself for the next few days since he’ll most probably be busy with this problem for awhile.

Little does he know, he’s never going to be able to do this again.


	4. Friday, I'm In Love

Friday is almost at a close, and you’ve counted thirty ODs so far. In your hospital alone. You have started to worry and wanted to find out how the other hospitals were going, but you remembered your promise to Yoongi and kept to yourself. You send him a text with the number, before heading off home after a twelve hour day. You’ll have to ask him if he required you to do anything else, tomorrow.

Namjoon is on the phone to a cop they have under their pocket when Yoongi receives the text from you, and he silently curses. This is definitely going to be a problem. After Namjoon gets off the phone, he informs the team that there has been new drugs brought in but that it wasn’t the only concern. New brothels have also been set up days before. Hoseok does a quick search and confirms this, but somehow can’t find a name linked to any of them. He is instructed to keep searching.

“What’s the news from Y/N?” Namjoon asks as he noticed Yoongi checked his phone during the conversation.

“Thirty by the end of tonight.”

“Shit” Jimin curses. “That’s on top of the twenty from the others.”

“And we don’t even know how many GOT7 have found yet” Seokjin adds.

“Yoongi, it’s time to talk to Y/N” Namjoon sighs. None of them wanted to do this to you, but it has to be done.

“Alright” Yoongi nods before exiting the office and making his way to you.

* * *

You received a phone call from Yoongi not long after getting home and informing you that he was coming to pick you up to talk. You started to worry as this has something he has never done before, and you wonder how much trouble you are all in for. Once he’s picked you up, the drive to the safe house was quiet and tense. He promised to explain everything once the two of you have dinner.

“Yoongs, what’s going on?” You ask after clearing away the take out boxes. “I’m worried out of my mind here.”

“We need to talk” he answers as he gestures to the couch while he sits across from you. “I’m going to tell you what I can, without telling you everything. Bare with me okay?”

You answer with a nod and squeeze his hand for reassurance. You move to pull away but he keeps holding on to it.

“The situation is worse than we thought. We have spoken with the North and they are going through the same thing. Something is coming and we can’t handle it without joining forces. We will be stronger together as a team. Are you still with me?”

You nod and ask him to continue.

“You are my sister and the only family I have left. I love you, but I can’t protect you from this by myself. Not when I’m going to be running around trying to get answers. The others can’t do it either. This is an ‘all hands on deck’ situation.”

“I’m not following” you inform him, furrowing your eyebrows. “Are you sending me away?”

“Sort of” he answers hesitantly. “In order to make an alliance with GOT7, a marriage has to take place - to tie the families together.”

“You can’t be serious?” You question Yoongi. “You’re marrying me off?!”

“It’s to protect you” he pleads and you can hear the desperation in his voice. “I never wanted to do this to you and I still don’t want to. But we don’t have a choice. This person, is the only I can trust to protect you in my place.”

“How long do I have to be married to this person for?”

“Forever or we would risk another attack. It would only be through paper after we handle this incident.” Yoongi states hoping to placate you. You look at his eyes and the fact that he’s so desperate means there really is no other choice.

“I have one condition” you inform him after finally relenting. “I still want to work. You know this life isn’t for me.”

“I know” Yoongi agrees. “I promise that once we have this sorted, you can go back to work.”

“Okay.”

* * *

After Yoongi dropped you home, he along with Namjoon and Seokjin head up North to see GOT7. Convincing you to agree had been a lot easier than they had anticipated, but convincing Jaebum would be another thing. The trio enter GOT7’s club ‘Soap’ and wait for the leader to make his presence known.

“I didn’t think I’d see your ugly mug around here” a voice addresses Seokjin at the bar.

“If I’m so ugly” Seokjin starts before downing the rest of his drink. “Then why did that blonde bitch keep looking at me while she was sucking your dick, Mark Tuan?”

“Jesus, you’re still unbearable” Mark notes before downing the rest of his.

“It’s just Seokjin.” And the two laugh before giving each other a hug.

“So are you working or off the clock?” Seokjin asks curiously.

“Off the clock” confirms the blonde. “I’m just enjoying the rest of my free time before I marry your broad.”

“Oh you can relax” Seokjin reassures him. “You won’t be marrying anybody anytime soon.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ll see.”

* * *

They all finally enter Jaebum’s office so that their discussions can commence. No one needs to explain who EXO is and what they can do because everyone  already knows. The plan is to have this wedding for the alliance and then to look for as much information as they can about what is going on, together. After that, they will plan an attack and hope to survive. It’s not a great plan but they don’t have much yet, and will need to revise it later. Jaebum starts to talk about Mark and how he will be the one to marry you when Namjoon interrupts him.

“Jaebum” Namjoon hesitates knowing that this conversation might not end as well as they’d hope. “Mark cannot be the one to marry our… person.”

“What are you talking about?” Jaebum asks unsure of what is happening and Namjoon clears his throat before continuing.

“This person is very important not just to one of our members, but to our family as a whole. She is very special to us and needs to be protected. So we need to ask something of you.”

“Just because she’s marrying Mark, doesn’t mean she won’t be protected” Jaebum assures them, not quite liking where this is heading. “We will treat her as one of our own.”

“I don’t doubt that” Namjoon agrees. “But I am afraid it is not enough. She has to marry  _you_.”

“You’re asking me to marry one of your broads?!” Jaebum spits out angrily.

“We’re asking you to marry my  _sister_ ” Yoongi answers seethingly. “So if I were you, I would watch my mouth.”

Namjoon has to put a hand on Yoongi’s shoulders to calm him or there may be trouble. The whole room is eerily silent after this admission and no one is sure anymore of where this conversation is headed.

“I thought she wasn’t involved in the business?” Jinyoung asks curiously.

“She isn’t” Seokjin answers for Yoongi as he hasn’t quite calmed down yet.

“Then why?” Jaebum asks in confusion.

“She means a lot to us and she needs protecting” Namjoon answers. “A lot of protecting that we alone can’t do. Whilst we trust your other members here, especially since we have worked together from time to time, this is a task we can only entrust to you, Jaebum.”

“You all know the story of how my parents died” Yoongi starts, staring Jaebum in the eyes. “Not even my sister knows the story I’m about to tell you. The night my parents died, those people weren’t after them. They were after her. My parents and I succeeded in protecting her that night, but it cost my parents their lives. To this day, I don’t know why they wanted her. We’ve found nothing. But I can bet you any money, EXO is after her now.”

“How do you know?” Jackson asks and Namjoon answers him.

“She works at Gangam Hospital. The first OD patient was sent there. It also has the highest body count. The first brothel EXO set up is five doors down.”

“They’re sending a warning” Mark observed.

“No, they’re sending a threat” says Yoongi. “You all know I am a man of pride. But Jaebum, I am asking you to help me protect her. You, know the importance of family. It has to be you.”

“And if I don’t do it?” Jaebum challenges, still not wanting to relinquish his freedom.

“Then we would retract our offer to align” Namjoon declares calmly whilst GOT7 are in uproar. “As I said to you before, she is important not just to Yoongi, but to the rest of us as well. We would gladly throw our lives away if it meant she would be safe. If you cannot help us in doing so, then we would have to focus our own efforts in keeping her alive. Therefore, we would not be able to help keep Gangnam safe.”

“You would let EXO take over, just because I wouldn’t marry her?” Jaebum asks incredulously.

“We wouldn’t just let them” Seokjin scoffs. “Of course we would fight. But if we lost her, Gangnam would mean nothing to us. This would all mean nothing.”

“It has to be you, Jaebum” Yoongi pleads.

The room is silent after hearing Yoongi’s desperation. Yoongi is one of the most respected and most skilled assassin in all of Seoul. His reputation is crisp. So to see him like this a sight no one thought they would ever witness. It also attests to the severity of the situation. If someone like Yoongi, can be rattled, then the rest of them should take this seriously. Especially, Jaebum. The fact that Yoongi would even bring up Jaebum’s family is already something. Jaebum decides that he should at least think it through.

“Let me think about it. I’ll get back to you” Jaebum announces.

“You have until dawn.”

* * *

“Have you found anything?” Jaebum questions Youngjae impatiently.

“Yoongi was right about their parents death” Youngjae answered. “They received a threat to her safety. Looks like they kept it a secret from her though.”

“Anything sketchy about her past?” Mark inquires.

“Nope. She isn’t in the business so she’s clean. Too clean if you ask me. The only thing weird is her last boyfriend which I can’t find anything about. Everything is redacted.”

“So reverse it?” Jackson proposes.

“Already tried.”

“Call Hoseok” Jaebum instructs. “Surely he must have tried to do it too. We need answers.”

During the conversation with Hoseok, he did reveal that he already did some digging to no avail. That file, is protected by a virus that world renowned hacker ‘Xiumin’ had created and is close to impossible to hack into. He tried for weeks. Unfortunately, even if Youngjae could do it, they only have a few hours left to decide. Yoongi also doesn’t have any information on the guy, except that he was an asshole. You had no photos of him or anything left to remember him by. It also didn’t help that you had refused to talk about the guy.

“Listen, Jaebum” Jinyoung starts and winces, knowing his leader may berate him after. “We may not have a choice but to accept their offer.”

“I know” Jaebum sighs. “I just don’t understand why it has to be me.”

“What was it that you said to me?” Mark teased before Jaebum threw a book at him.

“Look, I’ve met Y/N” Jinyoung noted and everyone looked at him in disbelief. “She helped patched me up during one of the missions that went awry. She’s not a bad person and she’s not even annoying. She probably feels the same as you about this situation. You only have to be married through paper. I don’t think it would be so bad.”

“And we don’t have another choice” BamBam adds. “We won’t last two seconds without their help.”

Jaebum asks them to leave after a while so that he could think. He wasn’t sure about what was so special about you and why EXO would be after you - if they were. But someone like you had turned Yoongi into someone who has to ask for help, he had to take that into consideration. Plus, the fact that he would really like it, if his gang survives this mess. He picks up the phone and dials Namjoon.

“I’ll do it.”


	5. Revelations

Suho had organised a meeting to talk about the progress in Gangam. It is going far too slow for their liking. Even though they’ve set up enough brothels in the district and the supply of drugs have been increasing steadily, none of the other gangs are still willing to go up against BTS and GOT7. Suho was hoping they could brainstorm for ideas or they may be in a bit of trouble.

“What is taking so long?!” Chanyeol demands as he enters Suho’s office.

“Nice of you to finally join us Park” Suho scoffs. “And your plan, is not working. No one wants to side with us even though we had supplied what they demanded, as you would put it.”

“We need to strike now!” He growls out.

“Are you out of your mind?” D.O. enquires. “We wouldn’t last if we attacked now. We’re not ready.”

“If we don’t strike now, it would be too late!”

“Leave us” Suho instructs the rest of them. It’s time to find out why Chanyeol is acting like a lunatic before he jeopardises the whole operation. “What’s going on Chanyeol? And don’t lie to me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chanyeol deadpans.

“I just told you not to lie to me. Now try again, or I will put a stop to this mess.”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath before sitting down and telling Suho about you. You and Chanyeol were college sweethearts and had been together for years. He knew that she was from a Mafia family and was not a part of that life, but you didn’t know that he was in it. He never divulges that information to you especially after you made it known that you would never marry someone in the business. He decided that he would figure things out later, once the both of you were ready to marry.

His father then arranges a marriage for him which he declined because it wasn’t with you. This angered his father who threatened that he would kill you if Chanyeol didn’t break things off - so he did as he was told. He watched your devastated face walk away and move back to your parents’ home. What Chanyeol didn’t know is that his father had planned a hit anyway. He had never wanted you to live because he knew that you would always hold something over Chanyeol. Chanyeol never knew the hit was unsuccessful until two months ago, when he spotted you in Xiumin’s God’s Eye by pure luck.

“I’m getting her back, Suho” Chanyeol informs him. “With or without your help.”

“Look, I want to help you” Suho sighs. “Because I get something out of this too. But you need to slow down. If you don’t, they’ll find out about us and you know Yoongi will just hide her away again. We need to bide our time and do this right.”

“Fine. I’ll wait” Chanyeol relents. “For now.”

* * *

You stare at yourself in the mirror as you fiddle with the dress you have chosen to wear tonight. It was a silk red dress that went up to your knees and that hugged you in all the right places matched with black mesh stockings. You had done your makeup and your hair was tousled to one side. You were at the manor to meet the man Yoongi had chosen for you to marry so you thought you’d at least try to dress up.

“Are you trying to kill him?” Yoongi teases when he comes in to the room to bring you downstairs.

“Excuse me” you scoff. “This is how I look without my scrubs on.”

“You should keep the scrubs on” he mutters under his breath probably hoping that you wouldn’t hear him.

“We’re not twelve anymore, Yoongs” you roll your eyes before linking your arms with his and heading down the stairs.

“So you keep reminding me.”

You both finally reach the double doors and you steel yourself for what’s about to happen. You go to open the door but Yoongi holds you back.

“Listen, Y/N” Yoongi hesitates. “He can be a little bit rough around the edges but he is a good man. He just doesn’t know how to express himself - especially with women. Be patient with him please.”

“So I’m marrying your doppelganger?” You tease.

“I’m serious.”

“Okay okay” you sigh before hugging him. “I trust you Yoongi. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

* * *

Jaebum and the others wait patiently for your arrival in the main hall. Each member of either group chatting lively whilst he sits there and stews. He is still a little apprehensive about this whole agreement because he knows nothing about you. Doesn’t know what you look like and what you are actually like. He mentally kicks himself because the least he could have done was ask Youngjae for a picture so that he could have prepared himself.

“You seem nervous” Namjoon muses.

“You could be marrying me off to a lunatic for all I know.” He retorts.

“You’re lucky that you’re speaking with me and not Yoongi” warns Namjoon. “And just so you know, she isn’t a pushover either.”

“Good. I always liked them feisty.”

Namjoon is about to issue him another warning when they hear the knock on the door to signal your arrival. The rest of the room quieten down and Jaebum waits with bated breath as the door slowly opens and reveals your figure.

“If you keep your jaw slacking like that, you’re going to start drooling” Namjoon teases and Jaebum glares at him.

“Now, why couldn’t I be the one to marry her?” Mark adds with a smirk which earns him a punch in the arm.

Jaebum looks back at you just to make sure you were real and that he wasn’t dreaming. He scans your silk clad figure and wonders how it is that he hasn’t seen you before, even in his conquests in the South. Then he remembers you’re a nurse and that you aren’t in the life. So clean and so innocent.  _He wants to be the one to ruin you._

You saunter over to the group and Yoongi introduces you one by one, until you finally reach the man of the hour. As soon as you spot him, you have to steady your breath, because there’s no point in denying it, he’s very handsome. Confidence (or arrogance - you aren’t sure yet) oozes out of him. You can already tell that he’s going to give you a hard time but you had promised Yoongi to give him a chance and to be on your best behaviour.

“Y/N, this is Im Jaebum, leader of GOT7” Yoongi introduces you. “And Jaebum, this is Min Y/N, my sister.”

“It’s nice to meet you Jaebum” you say as you extend your hand for him to shake.

“The pleasure is all mine, Y/N” he answers as he grabs your hand and bring it up to his lips so that he could place a kiss on the back of it.

You ignore the sparks that shoot up your arm from the motion and thank the heavens that you already applied blush on your cheeks, because they were definitely starting to feel warm. His eyes are locked on yours and you find yourself unable to look away - until Yoongi cleared his throat.

“Let’s discuss terms” he announces before finding your arm and leading you to a seat in front of Namjoon’s desk.

The terms were easy enough:

  * You and Jaebum get married
  * They protect you with their life and treat you as their own
  * You get married in 2 days
  * You live at their manor
  * Separate rooms
  * He doesn’t lift a finger against you
  * Y/N goes back to work once the mess is over
  * Have to stay married but can have their own lives



Afterwards, the group leave the both of you alone in the room to get to know each other. Neither of you speak for a few minutes and you could cut the tension with a knife. Eventually, you spoke up.

“Listen, Jaebum” you say quietly, finding yourself intimidated in his presence when you’re alone. “Neither of us asked for this and I know it must be hard for you. But I just want to make it as easy for you as possible. I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“Is it not hard for you?” he asks curiously.

“Of course it is” you sigh. “I don’t like getting involved in this and here I am right in the middle of it and because of me, you are involved now as well, when you probably didn’t have to be. So I’m sorry about that.”

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about” Jaebum reassures. “I agreed to do this.”

“But Yoongi twisted your arm didn’t he?”

“Not too much” Jaebum chuckles.

“Anyway, as I was saying” you take a deep breath before finishing your sentence. “I don’t want to make things hard for you. All I want from you is to trust, to listen and to respect. If you have someone, you can keep seeing your girlfriend or  _whatever_ , just try to do it discreetly so nobody finds out-”

“You think I have a girlfriend?” He interrupts with a smirk.

“Are you denying it?”

“I don’t do commitments,  _princess_ ” and you feel yourself flush at the endearment.

“Well, you already know what I’m trying to say.”

“I do” he replies with a sly grin. “Do I need to worry about a boyfriend?”

“I’m a nurse. I don’t have a life” you answer him expressionless.

“Come on, I won’t tell your brother. But I need to know about you so that I can protect you” Jaebum says trying to get you to reveal more about yourself and maybe he’ll eventually find out what’s so special about you.

“There really isn’t anybody” you answer and Jaebum lets it go for now.

“Is there anything you need to have at the manor to make yourself comfortable?” He asks wanting to appease you.

“Do you happen to have a library?” You enquire. “I’m going to be cooped up in there for awhile and reading would probably be the only thing I can do to pass the time.”

“We do actually” Jaebum reveals. “Jinyoung is an avid reader so we put one in there for him. Anything else?”

“That should be fine.”

* * *

The two of you eventually join the others and everyone seems relieved that you haven’t killed each other yet. Namjoon announces the schedule for the next two days. First day: you get ready to get married, second day: you get married. Jimin will go with you tomorrow to find your dress and do the menu tasting. You’ll then head home to grab your things and BTS will help you move in to Jaebum’s. You go back to stay at the BTS manor for that night then get married the next day.

Dinner is finally served and all of you are laughing and smiling, probably knowing that this would be one of the last times you would all be together like this, with danger now knocking on your doorstep. Jaebum finds himself sneaking glances at you here and there, as you mingle with the rest of his members. At one stage, he watches you smile and laugh at the jokes Mark and Jackson are sharing, and he finds that some part of himself wants to steal you away so that your focus is solely on him, and no one else.  _Mine, mine, mine_ he thinks to himself. He is almost about to walk over there, even though he’s in the middle of a conversation with Namjoon and Yoongi, but he catches himself at the last minute.  _Get yourself together, Jaebum_  he says to himself. He doesn’t quite understand what is happening to him at this moment.

“She has that effect on people” Yoongi smirks and chuckles at the glare Jaebum throws him. “Trust me, not even you would be able to resist her.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Let me give you one piece of advice, Jaebum” Yoongi offers. “Don’t hurt her. Or I’ll kill you.”


	6. Let's Get Married

The next day, the prep for the impending nuptials are in full swing. Back at the GOT7 manor, the boys had woken up extra early to get started. They had picked up some furniture, paintings and greenery to make the place more welcoming and livable. Jaebum had stayed behind and had sorted out your library; rearranging the books and adding some more, putting some cushions on the nook by the window and also adding some greenery. Every now and then, he would question why he was putting so much effort into doing this for you.  _Just so she can be less annoying_ , is the excuse he always came up with. He stands back and looks around the room to make sure that everything was perfect. He was so engrossed in his task that he didn’t hear Jinyoung come in.

“So it seems like the future Mrs. Im is a bookworm just like her husband-to-be” Jinyoung teases. “I don’t think I’ve seen you put in this much effort about anyone,  _ever_.”

“She’d be less annoying this way” Jaebum rolls his eyes. “And I told her that  _you_  were the bookworm, and it stays that way if you know what’s good for you.”

“I’m not the one with the big mouth” Jinyoung puts his arms up in mock surrender.

Jaebum rubs his face and sighs because he knows Jinyoung is right. He steps out of the room and goes to make sure everything else had been set up and perfect. He checks that everything you needed in your room was there and that it was pristine. Jaebum is very meticulous so when he thought about checking everything a third time, the boys had to drag him out of the manor or they were never going to pick up their suits for tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, on your end, you were a lot calmer than Jaebum was. You didn’t really need to pack. Most of the things you owned were still in suitcases and boxes. You were so used to moving around that you don’t bother unpacking and it proves handy this time. Jimin comes to pick you up so that you can go find your dress but you ask him to stop by the hospital first so that you can drop in your form for the leave you are taking. You had called your boss to inform him of your leave, stating that there was an emergency and he had surprisingly agreed rather quickly. Little did you know, Yoongi had already bribed him to approve it.

“Do you need me to come in with you?” Jimin asks.

“I’ll be fine, Jimin” you smile reassuringly. “This is a hospital. Nothing will happen.”

You walk towards your boss’ office on the third floor. You round a corner and his office is right at the other end of the hallway. As you walk, the hairs on your arm start to tingle and you get a sudden feeling that you were being watched or followed. You turn around quickly but see no one there. You take a deep breath and shake your head before starting to head to the office again. The whole walk there you couldn’t lose the feeling. You gave the paper to your boss with a quick goodbye before running back to Jimin.

“Everything okay?” Jimin asks as soon as he sees your panicked state.

“Everything’s fine” you lie. “Was just nervous about handing in my leave but there were no issues.”

He seems to contemplate this before looking back to the entrance of the hospital that you refused to look at. Eventually, he accepted your lie and headed out.

You go to the caterers first to select the food that would be served and once you decided, Jimin gives them the address of BTS’ manor so they could send it there. You then arrive at the wedding boutique and start trying on some dresses. You go with a long, simple beach dress with sleeves. You didn’t want to go with anything too fancy since the only people that would be present would be you and the two gangs. Namjoon got certified and would be the one to marry you and Jaebum.

“We all done?” Jimin asks.

“Yeah” you offer a smile. “Time to move to the North now.”

* * *

You sit on your bed and take in the sight of your new room; it was bigger than your whole apartment. You didn’t think you needed the walk in wardrobe but you were thankful that you had an ensuite. You would have dreaded it if you had to share the bathroom with the boys. You were also grateful that there were no bars on your windows, at least you weren’t a prisoner.

“Is it to your liking?” Jaebum asks by your doorway.

“It’s too much, if I’m being honest” you admit. “But thank you for giving me a room with my own bathroom.”

“Oh, we all have our own” he replies, like it was nothing. “Would you like me to show you where everything is?”

You nod eagerly and follow him out of the room. He shows you each of the boys’ room so you know where you can get help if you need it and shows you his room which is directly across from yours. He also shows you the training room in case you were feeling like a work out. He leads you to a couple of doors that he asks you to stay away from, because they were where business is conducted and you understood - you didn’t want to know the business anyway. You already saw the kitchen and the living room when you arrived so there was only one room left to visit - the library.

“Wow, Jaebum” you exhale as you take in everything in the room. “This place is amazing.”

“Do you like it?” He finds himself asking, unsure why he needed your approval all of a sudden.

“I love it” you smile before heading off to the book shelves.

He’s glad you weren’t looking at him because you would’ve caught him blush.  _What were you doing to him?_  He shakes his head to clear his mind. He watches as you touch the books lightly by their spine and skim the titles with the biggest smile on your face. You then walk over to the nook and admire the cushions before admiring the garden by the window. He needed to get out of the room soon or you were going to drive him crazy, but first he needed to discuss tonight with you.

“I hope you don’t have plans tonight” Jaebum states and interrupts your bubble of wonder.

“I don’t” you confirm.

“Good. Because we need to put on a show.”

“A show?” You question in confusion. “I’m not following.”

“We’re engaged right?” He asks and you nod in agreement. “We’re getting married and even though it’s only through paper, we need everyone to know about it and to talk about it. Otherwise, no one would believe it was true and this would all be for nothing. Do you understand?”

“Yes, of course. So what do we need to do?”

“We’re going out on a date tonight” he answers and ignores the loud thumping of his heart. “But like I said, we need to put on a show. A PDA of sorts. I need you to tell me what you’re comfortable doing. I don’t want to overstep any boundaries and have Yoongi put a bullet in my head.”

The last parts of his explanation has you stumped.  _You need to show public displays of affection?_  This was something you had not prepared for. What were you willing to do?   _How far were you willing to go?_

He watches your reaction and notices your breathing get erratic. Looks like he affects you just as much you do to him.  _Let’s have some fun with this._

“It’s just acting” Jaebum reassures you and you nod. “Surely you’ve acted with patients when you didn’t want to tell them the bad news?”

It’s true, you have done it. Surely this shouldn’t be so difficult right?

“Will you be okay if I held your hand like this?” He asks as he grabs your hand and intertwines your fingers. You didn’t even notice him stand next to you. You nod your head to confirm that it was indeed okay.

“And if I put my arms around you like this?” He goes to put his arms around your shoulders and you nod.

“What about this?” He stands directly behind you and holds you by your waist. You feel his crotch by your ass and his chest against your back. Your breathing quickens but you still nod.

“And if I do this?” He whispers by your ear and you have to close your eyes to calm your breathing before you could nod. Jaebum watches you intently with a sly grin on his face, taking in every reaction he had been able to pull from you. Just before you open your eyes, he had swiftly turned you around and held you against him. You instinctively put your hands on his chest to keep yourself steady as a gasp escapes your lips.

“Looks like you’re comfortable with this too” he smirks as he sees colour tint your cheeks. “What about if I kissed you?”

“Tonight?” You gulped. “Or right now?”

“Does it matter?” He lightly chuckles. “It’s for research purposes.”

You watch his face for any signs that he was playing, but there was none. He was definitely teasing, but he really wanted to kiss you.  _It’s just for show right?_  You say to yourself and find yourself nodding.

Jaebum’s eyes widen a fraction; surprised at your consent. He moves his hands from your waist to cup your face, eyes lingering back and forth between your eyes and your lips. When he sees no resistance, he leans in and kisses you. As soon as his lips touch yours, it was like he suddenly came alive. The feeling of your lips against his was electric, and had left him wanting more. He moves to deepen the kiss and you keen, wrapping your arms around him for support. You wanted more -  _needed more_. Jaebum was also reaching a point of no return, but luckily he was saved.

“Am I interrupting something?” Mark asks with a smirk and you and Jaebum push away from each other.

“Just practicing” you mumble out and Jaebum chuckles.

“Your reservation is at 7pm” Mark states before walking out of the room with a wave.

“Dress fancy” Jaebum instructs as he walks towards the door. “I’ll be by your room by 630. Don’t be late.”

* * *

You decided on a black grecian style floor length dress, that had a high slit on the right to expose your pins and low v-neck to accentuate your cleavage. You weren’t sure about wearing your pumps but ultimately decided to go with it instead of your sneakers. You did have to make an impression after all. You didn’t want to bring Jaebum’s reputation down or this whole thing will blow up in your faces.

Jaebum walks to your door and steels himself before knocking. After tonight, he cannot allow what happened in the library to occur again. He’d made himself a promise a long time ago, to not have feelings for anybody ever again, and you weren’t going to be the one to make him break that promise. So after the both of you put on your little show tonight and tomorrow, he would act like you never existed.  _Like you never brought him back to life_.

He doesn’t know what he expected when you opened the door, but he was sure this wasn’t it. You looked so stunning, that he wasn’t sure how he was going to keep himself in check. Surely, the Gods have sent you to test him. He scans your figure from head to toe before meeting your eyes.

“Is this fancy enough?” You ask, unsure since he hadn’t said anything when you opened the door.

“It’s fine” he mutters before turning and starting to walk away. “I’ll meet you in the car.”

The ride to the restaurant was tense. You assume he’s being cold again. It’s probably better this way, you never wanted to care about him either. Falling in love with someone in this life, was never a good idea. Plus, you already know about his reputation. You heart wouldn’t be able to handle someone like him.

“Are you ready for this?” Jaebum asks as he opens the door on your side and you nod.

“As ready as I’ll ever be” you reply and plaster on a fake smile.

Jaebum places his hand on the small of your back and leads you to the entrance of the restaurant. He pecks you on the cheek to let you know that it was time to begin and you give him the most loving smile you could muster. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

You adjust your wedding dress in front of the mirror and double check that your hair was set in place. You could barely recognise the person staring back at you and couldn’t believe that you were getting married today. To Im Jaebum of all people, who is driving you up the wall. You couldn’t tell whether he was coming or going, especially after last night.

During the date, he had been nothing short of a gentleman. The conversation between the both of you had also flowed freely and it was like none of you were putting on an act at all. The night was filled with laughter, the lightest of touches and even a few kisses. You thought it had gone well. You didn’t think that two of you were in love with each other, but you thought that maybe you could at least be friends. But as soon as you entered his car, everything had gone back to the way it was. He didn’t say a word, didn’t open your door or walk you inside the manor. Luckily, Yoongi was out or surely he would’ve said something.

“You look beautiful” Yoongi states by the door, interrupting your thoughts.

“Thank you” you smile warmly at him. “Is everything ready?”

“Actually, there’s been a few changes with the wedding” Yoongi smiles sheepishly and your heart dips. Could this be because of what happened last night? Had Jaebum changed his mind and no longer wants to marry you? What was going to happen to you now? Yoongi can see the concern etched on your face so he explains before you have a meltdown.

“You and Jaebum did such a wonderful last night” Yoongi sighs. “That every other gang had insisted on coming to see the nuptials. So it’s not just a small gathering anymore and you’ll have to do some more acting today.”

“Have you already told Jaebum?”

“He is aware” he confirms. “You ready to get this show on the road?”

You take a deep breath and give yourself a last look on the mirror before standing up and accepting his hug. The two of you start to head downstairs where the crowd is waiting. There’s no turning back now.

* * *

The next few days after the wedding have been very busy for the boys as they try and solve this drug problem. On the days that they are home, you cook dinner for them and help them with whatever you could. You started to get to know and get along with them fairly well, except for your husband. Jaebum hadn’t spoken a word to you since the wedding. You tried to approach him one time but the icy glare he sent your way had put you off. You stopped trying after that.

Meanwhile, you’d stayed indoors as promised, cleaning everything and reading your books. You spend most of your days in the library sometimes even sleeping in there, finding that you don’t feel lonely surrounded by your books. Someone must have noticed, because there would be mornings when you wake up in your own bed without knowing how you got there. Little did you now, it was Jaebum who had been moving you.

* * *

Two nights ago, after the boys came back from a job, Jaebum had gone to your room to see you to apologise for the way he had been behaving. The group had pointed it out to him and told him that he needed to be friendlier to make it easier on everyone.  _Who was the leader again?_  He put his head against the door and couldn’t hear anything so he opened it to see that you weren’t there. Checked both your walk in and your ensuite - still not there. He notices your phone by your bedside and panic starts to set in. He ordered the boys to help search for you, turning over every nook and cranny.

Eventually, Jaebum calls off the search when he finds you sleeping soundly in the library. He walks over to your sleeping figure and visibly relaxes at your peaceful state. He couldn’t believe he was ready to burn the town to the ground if anything had happened to you. He puts it down to being scared of what might Yoongi might do to him, but deep down he knew what the true reason was. He doesn’t know if he can ignore it any longer.

He picks up your sleeping form, careful not to wake you up, so that he could bring you to your room. After tucking you in, he takes a few more moments to just watch you, and before he could stop himself, he leans in to put a kiss on your forehead. He pulls back as he hears you mumble, but luckily, you were still fast asleep. When he closes your door, he realises that him finding you sleeping in the library would probably be a regular occurence, so he decides that he will do this every night, as penance for how he has been treating you.  _Hopefully, this is enough_ , he thinks to himself before walking into his room.

On the third night he does it, he thought he’d successfully tucked you in, until you started to stir in your sleep. It looks like you were having a nightmare. He debates whether to wake you or not, because it would mean that his secret would be revealed, but when he hears you cry out, the decision is made for him.

“Y/N, it’s Jaebum” he says as he starts to shake you awake. “You’re having a nightmare. Wa-”

Jaebum thanks his lucky stars for his feline-like reflexes or else he would be dead by now. He saw something shiny come out from his left side and instinctively puts his arms out to block the knife that almost stabs his face. The knife retracts and before he could stand you had already kicked him against his ribs making him fall off the bed. Then before he could get up, you straddled him and bring the knife down from above your head, aiming to stab him again. He blocks it again this time before yelling out your name to hopefully get you to your senses.

“Y/N! IT’S JAEBUM!”

“Oh my God” you gasp before pulling the knife away and getting off him. “I’m so sorry!”

Jaebum continues to lie on the floor to catch his breath, you really were going to be the death of him.

“Did I hurt you?” You ask cautiously touching his face and body to make sure there was were no stab or slash marks anywhere.

“Only my ego” he chuckles. “Why the fuck do you have a knife under your pillow?”

“It’s a present from Yoongi” you shrug. “For protection.”

“Looks like I’m the one that needs protecting.”

“Sorry” you say again with a small smile. “Why are you in my room anyway?”

“You were having a nightmare” he answers hoping you wouldn’t connect the dots.

“What am I doing in my room? I was in the libr–Wait, are you the one who’s been carrying me to my room?!”

“Yeah” Jaebum tries to answer nonchalantly, unsure if it worked. “Sleeping on that nook is bad for you back. Why do you sleep there anyway?”

“The books make me feel less lonely” you reply tracing patterns on the floor.

“Y/N, I’m sorry” Jaebum sighs as you look up at him. “I really haven’t made it easy for you or made you feel welcome. I’m not trying to make excuses, but I’m just not used to this. Since we’re in this for the long haul, I want us to at least be friends. Will you give me another chance to try please?”

You stare at the man in front of you unsure of what you were feeling. Jaebum makes you feel loved, wanted and hated all at the same time. You search his eyes and can only find sincerity in them, which helps make your decision.

“Okay.”

* * *

The next day, Jaebum hands you a new phone - one that only BTS and GOT7 know about. Youngjae and Hoseok have put special encryptions on it so that no one else would be able to hack it. He gives it to you because tonight they’re going on a mission and they’re unsure when they’ll be back - could be a day or two. He has left a couple of guards there for your protection and showed you where the panic room was.

“Message me if anything goes wrong. Do you understand?” He instructs not meaning to sound curt but he didn’t want to show his worry. Unfortunately, you could now read him like a book but didn’t want to infuriate him so you just nod.

Jaebum then places a tender kiss on your temple before walking out of the manor. You stand there in shock, along with the rest of the group, before they give you a smirk. You roll your eyes and wave them off, wishing them well on the mission.

* * *

It’s been two days since they left and you hadn’t heard a word from any of them. You were worried sick. You hadn’t been able to eat or sleep. You even stopped reading your books because your imagination was going wild. Just as you were about to drift off, you hear the front door bust open and Mark and Jinyoung’s voice yelling in the distance. You run out of the library to go and meet them.

The first thing you see, is BamBam walking along an injured Yugyeom towards the kitchen counter. You walk to examine him but Yugyeom assures you that nothing is broken and that he is just winded - there was someone who needed more of your attention. Before you could ask him what he meant, you hear Mark barking instructions at Youngjae before the younger heads off to one of the forbidden rooms. Mark then spots you and approaches, trying to give you a warning but he is interrupted when Jinyoung and Jackson walk through the door with an injured Jaebum between them.

“Oh God” you gasp as you run up to them cupping Jaebum’s face and lifting it up so you could see him. “What happened?”

“Y/N-” he croaks out.

“He’s been shot” Jackson states. “We need you to fix him up.”

You nod nervously and ask them to lead the way. They lead you to a room that acts as their makeshift hospital complete with hospital bed. They lay Jaebum on the bed and look at you for instructions. You ask Jinyoung to grab your medicine suitcase (he already knows what it looks like from before) and ask Jackson to grab some vodka. You then turn to Mark to ask him a few questions.

“You guys have patched each other up before right?” You ask.

“Yeah we have” Mark answers. “But we haven’t dealt with this before. The bullets are still in there.”

“What?!” You exclaim and run over to Jaebum. You quickly strip him of his shirt and see the gunshot wound to his stomach. You turn him a bit to his side and see that the bullet hasn’t pierced through. This is bad.

“How many are there there?” You ask Mark worriedly.

“Two. The other one is on his leg.”

“Help me strip his pants please” you instruct and Mark moves to help you. Jinyoung and Jackson finally arrive with the things you asked for and you can begin.

“Jaebum, it’s Y/N” you call out to him as you touch his cheek making him look at you. “I’m going to fix you up. It’s going to hurt but I need you to stay awake. Drink up.”

You offer him the vodka to scull and after a few gulps you start to pour the saline over his stomach wound. He fights back a scream but nods at you to continue. You push the clamp through his wound and Jinyoung and Jackson hold him back as you try to find the bullet.

“Keep him awake!” You bark at them. You finally locate the bullet and yank it out causing Jaebum to cry out and Jackson gives him more vodka. You instruct Mark to hold a clean towel over the wound because you’ll have to suture it after you locate the bullet in his leg.

You douse his leg with some saline and repeat the same process as before. You had an easier time with the leg wound as it wasn’t that deep and you didn’t have to keep prodding around for the bullet. After you’ve taken the last bullet out, you then start the god awful process of suturing his wounds, giving out praises to him every now and then. He is passed out on the hospital bed by the time you finish dressing him. The three boys thank you before carrying him to his room.

“Are the others okay?” You ask Mark as the two of you head out of Jaebum’s bedroom.

“They’re fine. Just bruised up” he reassures you. “Why don’t you stay with him tonight, Y/N? Just in case something happens. I’m sure he won’t mind.”

You turn to look back at Jaebum and agree with Mark. You would like to stay just to make sure he was okay. You close the door after Mark leaves and have a quick glance around his room since you haven’t been there before. He doesn’t have a couch for you to sleep on, so you head over to the other side of the bed and pray that he doesn’t mind you sleeping there. You brave a kiss on his cheek before settling in next to him and drifting off to sleep.


	7. First Date

Jaebum starts the morning with a groan when he feels the soreness of his body. That’s right, he was shot last night -  _twice_. He opens his eyes slowly and squint, due to the sunlight breaking through the curtains aimed at his face. He goes to turn the other way, to shield himself from the light, but jumps back at spotting your sleeping form next to him. He winces at the pain caused by his sudden movement before looking around to make sure he was in the right room - and he was. So what were you doing there?

He watches your sleeping form intently, unsure of what to do next. He notes that even though your hair is messy with sleep and your lips are slightly parted, you were still a sight to behold. He then comes to the conclusion that he doesn’t mind waking up next to you, for the rest of his life. He takes a mental picture of you to etch in his memory forever, before lying back down and falling back to sleep.

* * *

The next time Jaebum wakes up, is to your roaming hands on his body.  _Did he die and go to heaven?_

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind being woken up like this every morning” he teases, looking at you as you straddle him.

“I’m sorry” you get off and kneel by his side of the bed, as your cheeks blush furiously. “I was just checking your wound. I need to get some new dressings and I’ll be right back.”

“Wait” he grabs your arm and pulls you back to his side, and you look at him in question. “I want to thank you, for your help yesterday. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you weren’t here.”

“It’s the least I could do” you smile at him as you pat the hand that was holding on to your arm. “I’ll be right back with your dressings.”

You walk back in a few moments later, with a silver suitcase and a bottle of vodka.

“Why are we drinking vodka at ten in the morning?” Jaebum eyes the bottle curiously.

“It’s three pm somewhere” you shrug. “And I need to clean your wound too, so I thought you might need it.”

“Well, let’s put my manhood to the test and go without it.”

“Great choice” you beam at him before getting started.

You start by undoing the dressing on his stomach as carefully as you can, in case it was stuck to his skin. You then dab a cotton ball soaked in saline over his wound as gentle as possible. He hisses at the contact and fists the sheets in his hands to keep them busy instead of pushing you away. You then blow against it to make it dry quicker and Jaebum closes his eyes and thinks of anything but you, and what you’re doing right now to distract himself because if his dirty mind had won, he would’ve had his way with you already. He says a silent prayer in thanks when you eventually stop and put a fresh new set of bandage on it. You then go and repeat the process with the wound on his leg.

“And I’m going to stop you right there” Jaebum says putting his hand in front of your face just as you were about lean over and blow on his leg. “You don’t need to do that.”

“I’m just trying to dry it quicker” you explain. “Does it hurt?”

“Not in the way that you think” he replies with a sly grin that leaves you confused. “Ah, my innocent Y/N. What am I to do with you?”

“I’m not as innocent as you think, Im Jaebum” you bite back as you start wrapping his leg.

“I would love to put that to the test one day” Jaebum challenges with a smirk.

“I’m sure you would” you reply sultrily. “There, all done. Those are waterproof bandages so you can shower with them on.”

“Thank you again,  _loving wife_.”

“You’re very welcome,  _dearest husband_.”

Suddenly, the air is filled with laughter and the two of you are in hysterics. As you wipe the tears from your eyes, you can’t believe that you and Jaebum are finally getting along. You just hope it would stay that way.

“Listen Y/N, I got you something” he calms down and reaches for a small red box in his bedside drawer. “The others convinced me to get it and I really don’t know why I didn’t, in the first place.”

You reach for the box that he’s offering and open it to reveal a single diamond ring on a plain white gold band. The ring might look simple to others but it was perfect to you. You look up at him with an unreadable expression that leaves Jaebum anxious about whether you like it or not.

“I know it’s not very big” he starts to explain. “But you’re a nurse and you’re very hands on so I thought-”

“It’s perfect, Jaebum” you interrupt. “Thank you.”

You put the ring on and stare at for a few minutes before looking up to see Jaebum watching you intently. Just looking at him already has your heart beating tremendously, and now the two of you are actually getting along - and then the ring. You are in big trouble. You’re falling for him and you don’t know whether to accept your fate or try and fight it. It’s especially hard to decide when it seems like he’s contemplating the same thing. You brave a quick peck to his lips before getting up and leaving the room to make breakfast.

Jaebum watches you walk out of his room and feels like you’re walking out of his life. It’s like he can’t even be without you for a second. He rubs his face with his hands before laughing to himself.  _Shit_ , he thinks.  _I’m done for_.

* * *

After breakfast, you were left to your own devices again as the boys go to ‘Soap’ and check on how the business is going. You almost stopped Jaebum because of his wound, but he promised that there would not be any trouble so you need not worry. He then surprises you with another kiss on your temple before heading out the door.  _Looks like it wasn’t a one time thing_. You then spend the rest of the day in the library like usually do - except this time, you spend most of it daydreaming about Jaebum instead of doing any reading. You only decide to step out when your stomach growls in hunger.

“Jesus, Jaebum!” You scream out when you open the door and he’s standing right behind it. “You scared me!”

“I’m sorry” he tries to say between fits of laughter. “I really didn’t mean to. Where are you off to?”

“Kitchen. I’m going to make some dinner. Did you want some?”

“Actually, I was going to ask you out for dinner” Jaebum replies nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh, of course” you agree, thinking he was wanting to put on another show for the town. “How fancy do I need to be this time?”

“Not doing fancy this time around. Casual is fine and rug up, it’s quite cold outside.”

* * *

When you walk out of your room, Jaebum was nowhere to be found. You checked his room and he wasn’t there either. Actually, the house is eerily quiet. You call out for the rest of the boys and find no response. You finally arrive at the kitchen and notice a note there from Jaebum.

_Y/N,_

_I’m sorry we had to leave so suddenly. Yoongi called and wanted to have an urgent meeting so the rest of us are headed there now. If you don’t mind waiting up, we can rain check for when I come back? Otherwise, tomorrow?_

_Don’t forget to always have your phone on you._

_Jaebum_

You were livid. Not because he had stood you up - you understood that part - but what was he thinking going out again after what happened to him last night? He hasn’t fully healed yet and he’s already heading into danger again. His body wasn’t ready and you weren’t ready to see him so helpless like that. You grab your phone and message him, since you were only supposed to call if you were in danger.

> **[7:15] you:**  IM JAEBUM  
>  **[7:15] you:**  Where do you think you’re going?!  
>  **[7:15] you:**  Come back here. NOW.

Jaebum checks his buzzing phone and can’t help the smile that grazes his face when he sees all the notifications from you. He’s about to reply back but he was interrupted with the roaring laughter of everyone else in the car.

“Did Y/N just text you? Hmm,  _Bummie_ ” Mark teases from the driver’s seat and Jackson cackles next to him.

“She has turned you soft and we are all here for it” Youngjae says after wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Don’t even try to deny it” Yugyeom says with confidence. “She is doing wonders to your attitude.”

“Yeah, you haven’t even tried to kick our ass in the last week” adds BamBam and Jinyoung has to restrain Jaebum from strangling the former.

“You’re going to open your stitches and she will be unhappy with you” Jinyoung warns softly. “ _Happy wife, happy life._ ”

Jaebum shoves him off before settling back in his seat and internally groaning. This is exactly why he had wanted everything hidden from his members. He did not want to deal with all the teasing.

“In all seriousness though” Mark starts again. “Why are you so opposed to what’s blossoming between the both of you?”

“ _You know exactly why_.”

“It’s been long enough, Jaebum” Jackson counters. “And Y/N is nowhere near like her.”

“And how would you know that?”

“Because unlike you, we actually are getting to know her” Jinyoung chides.

“Yeah, boss” the two maknaes add from the back before they cower again from Jaebum’s icy glare.

“Look, I’m not saying I don’t want to…  _move on_ ” Jaebum sighs. “But we need to deal with this EXO shit first. And besides, you will all know this because you guys know her, she deserves someone better.”

“Don’t sell yourself short” Mark counters. “Everyone deserves someone like Y/N in their lives. Even you.”

Jaebum opens his mouth to argue but Jackson reminds him that he should text you back in case you go out looking for him. They’ll have to table this discussion to another day since they’re almost at the meeting spot.

> **[7:30] jaebum:**  no need to get your panties in a twist  
>  **[7:30] jaebum:**  everything is fine  
>  **[7:31] jaebum:**  it’s just a meeting with your brothers  
>  **[7:31] jaebum:**  absolutely no fighting involved

You were just about out the door when the man in question finally messaged you. You were about two seconds from driving to the BTS manor to tell Yoongi off for wanting Jaebum out in the field again after what had happened. You feel the relief wash over you when you read his texts.

> **[7:35] you:**  excuse you, my panties are only in a twist because of you **  
> [7:35] you:**  taking ten years to reply to me  
>  **[7:35] you:**  forgive me for being worried about my HUSBAND  
>  **[7:36] you:**  i won’t be doing that again

Jaebum is filled with warmth as he reads you call him your husband. It reminds him of that morning and the moment you both shared.

> **[7:37] jaebum:**  oh come on, don’t be like that baby  
>  **[7:37] jaebum:**  the boys were distracting me  
>  **[7:37] jaebum:**  i didn’t mean to make my LOVING WIFE worry  
>  **[7:38] jaebum:**  don’t be mad at me please? :)

You flush at the endearment and smiley face he has sent your way. You thank the heavens that he isn’t there to see it.

> **[7:38] you:**  i won’t be suturing your wounds again if you open them  
>  **[7:39] jaebum:**  there’ll be none of that i promise  
>  **[7:39] you:**  don’t make promises you can’t keep  
>  **[7:39] jaebum:**  lucky i always keep them then :)  
>  **[7:40] jaebum:**  so raincheck for our date tonight?  
>  **[7:40] you:**  it’s fine, i’m sure the crowd won’t miss us

Jaebum had to read your last text multiple times to understand what you were trying to say. Why were you talking about a crowd? And then it clicks to him. You thought that when he had asked you out tonight that it was for show. That’s why you had even asked him how fancy you had to dress. He shakes his head and smile to himself because you really were too good for this world.

> **[7:41] jaebum:**  sweetheart, did you really think tonight was supposed to be for show?  
>  **[7:41] jaebum:**  because it wasn’t  
>  **[7:41] jaebum:**  i asked you out on a real date, love

Now it was your turn to read the messages from him a few times, to make sure you were seeing them correctly. First of all, two terms of endearment. You haven’t had time to decide which one is your favourite yet, because he keeps throwing them at you, left, right and centre. Second, a real date.  _A real date? A REAL DATE!!_  You put the phone down and cover your face with your hands so you can scream into them. Why are you behaving like a teenager?

> **[7:43] jaebum:**  your silence is killing me  
>  **[7:43] jaebum:**  it’s not nice to leave a man hanging  
>  **[7:43] jaebum:**  i ought to teach you some manners

Oh. Oh.  _OH._

> **[7:44] you:**  please calm down  
>  **[7:44] you:**  you left me hanging too before, remember?  
>  **[7:45] you:**  i don’t know how it works in your world  
>  **[7:45] you:**  but you need to give a girl time to recover  
>  **[7:45] you:**  when you attack them like this

Jaebum grips his phone and has to refrain from throwing it out the window. How could you be so adorable and infuriating at the same? He really needs to know your answer before this meeting or he is not going to hear a word Yoongi or Namjoon would be saying to him.

> **[7:47] jaebum:**  y/n you’re killing me here  
>  **[7:47] jaebum:**  we just got to the meeting  
>  **[7:47] jaebum:**  please answer me before i blow mine  
>  **[7:47] jaebum:**  and everybody else’s brains off  
>  **[7:48] you:**  you didn’t ask me a question :)

Jaebum rubs his face in annoyance as Jinyoung and the maknaes laugh at him. The trio had been looking over at his shoulder at the exchange and Jinyoung urges him to just ask you out properly already.

> **[7:50] jaebum:**  you will be the death of me  
>  **[7:50] you:**  still not a question  
>  **[7:50] jaebum:**  will? you? go? on? a? date? with? me?  
>  **[7:50] you:**  yes :)

The relief that washes over Jaebum is something he has never felt before. He didn’t even realise that he had been holding his breath until he exhaled after you said yes. Jinyoung pats him on the back and he sent him a glare in return, trying to keep his reputation in check.

> **[7:51] you:**  we’ll go tomorrow night  
>  **[7:51] you:**  so keep your promise and stay alive  
>  **[7:51] you:**  tell yoongi i miss him  
>  **[7:52] jaebum:**  will do princess

And he tucks his phone away as they arrive at the factory.

* * *

“Thank you for joining us at the last minute” Namjoon welcomes them when they arrive.

“Well you did say it was urgent” Jaebum states as he shakes his hand.

“It is” Namjoon smiles. “We found a lead-”

“Well, it looks like I arrived at the right place  _and_  at the right time.” An unfamiliar voice booms out from the doorway.

Everyone pulls out their gun and aims it at the person. Jaebum curses because they should have been prepared. He would’ve asked Jinyoung to be in position instead of out here where he can’t really help them. But then again, none of them had expected an attack tonight.

“I assure you, I come in peace” he addresses them with his hands up in surrender. “My name is Suho, and I am EXO’s leader.”

“If you came in peace” Yoongi challenges. “Then you would ask your snipers to lay off Namjoon and Jaebum.”

Namjoon and Jaebum look down and see the red laser pointed at their chests. They didn’t even notice at the beginning. This isn’t looking good.

“They won’t shoot unless I’m harmed” Suho reassures. “I came here unarmed. I assure you, they’re just there to guarantee my safe passage.”

“Search him” Namjoon orders Jungkook. Suho doesn’t stop him from approaching and patting him down. He has nothing to hide.

“He’s clean” Jungkook announces before heading back to the group.

“What do you want?!” Jaebum spits out.

“I’m here to see if both, or if either of you would like to join forces with us. I know you think we’re here to take over, but that’s not the case. We just want a piece of the pie, per say.”

“How do you suppose we would do that?” Yoongi asks.

“You just sell our drugs. That’s it. I’ll even remove the brothels if you wish. Since I know you guys are against that.”

“If you knew that, then you would know that we are against drugs too” Taehyung adds.

“But is GOT7 against it?” Suho questions Jaebum.

“We already were” Jackson was quick to answer. “But even more so now that we are together with BTS.”

“Ah, so the rumours are true” Suho smiles. “You did align together. Congratulations, Jaebum. And Yoongi, please send my congratulations to your sister.”

“You son of a bitch” Yoongi seethes. “Stay away from my sister.”

“I have no intentions of touching your sister, Min Yoongi” Suho warns. “But you, were the one who brought her into this. I pray, that you can get her out of it, unscathed.”

Yoongi and Jaebum had to be held back by the others or there were would have been bloodshed tonight. Meanwhile, Suho laughs at their antics.  _Such children_ , he thinks.

“I think it’s time for you to be on your way, Suho” Namjoon addresses him. “You no longer have business here, since we would never agree with you.”

“I can see that” Suho replies before he bows in farewell. “But you’ll change your mind sooner or later.”

And then he leaves. The rest of them stare at the door he had just walked out of, unsure if that had really happened and what they were going to do now. They need to go back home and regroup another time and at another place since this one has now been compromised.

“Jaebum, go home” Yoongi breaks him out of his thoughts. “Make sure Y/N is okay, please?”

Jaebum nods and heads back in the car with the rest of the members. Mark drives back to the manor as fast as he can without needing to be told. They had left guards there but they weren’t sure if they can withstand an attack from EXO tonight.

“She would’ve called, Jaebum” Jackson reassures him. “She’s fine.”

“Youngjae?” Jaebum turns to the tech genius.

“The cameras show nothing right now” Youngjae confirms. “And her phone is still at the house. I can’t see any movements within the radius.”

Mark parks the car and Jaebum runs out as fast as he could with the rest of them behind him. He barged through the library door and you weren’t there. Jackson had gone to check your room and you weren’t there either.

“Here!” Mark whisper yells in front of Jaebum’s room.

Jaebum runs over and sees your peacefully sleeping form from the doorway and he visibly relaxes. Until he notices the window open, and a single rose laying on his pillow next to yours. His fears were confirmed when you stirred awake and spoke to him.

“Jaebum, you’re home” you smile sleepily at him. “You really need to stop moving me around, especially with your stitches. I don’t want you to open them.”

Jaebum and Mark stare silently at you before quietly looking around for any signs of an intruder. The last thing they want to do is worry you, but you’re starting to see that something might not be quite right when they don’t say anything back to you.

“Is everything okay?” You ask as you sit up. You spot the rose next to you and smile before attempting to grab it.

“Don’t touch it” Jaebum commands and you pull your hand away. Mark comes and grabs it before whispering to Jaebum that he’ll look into it. Jaebum’s focus should be Y/N and that he would report if he found anything.

“I’m sorry” Jaebum says softly. “I just couldn’t remember if I trimmed off the thorns, that’s all.”

“I should go to my room” you smile before attempting to get out of the bed.

“Please stay” Jaebum asks. “I’ll just go and put on some pjs and then brush my teeth. No funny business, I promise.”

“Okay” you say before lying back down.

He quickly scans the walk in as he changes his clothes trying to see if anything is out of place. He does the same in the ensuite when he brushes his teeth, but everything was right where he left it. He would have to do some checks tomorrow, he’ll see if he can get you out of the house safely.

“Was everything okay at the meeting?” You question as Jaebum climbs in next to you.

“It was fine” he smiles back at you, seeing your eyes close already. “Yoongi misses you.”

“I miss him too” you reply sleepily.

“Goodnight, Y/N” he says before pecking your temple.

“Goodnight, Jaebum.”

* * *

Suho arrives back at the safe house at the same time as Chanyeol. He was contemplating whether or not to tell Chanyeol about you getting married to Jaebum, but Chanyeol isn’t deaf. Surely, he’s heard the rumours too. He had allowed Chanyeol to pay you a visit tonight, providing nothing drastic happens, so his suspicions will be confirmed anyway.

“How was your visit?” He asks Chanyeol as they sit on the couch.

“I did as you asked” Chanyeol replied. “I didn’t overdo it. How was yours?”

“Not as great as yours” he sighs.

“Time for phase two?” Chanyeol asks hopefully.

“Unfortunately, yes. But we go slow, remember? Don’t ruin this for the both of us. Lay will be tailing you for good measure.”

“I’m not going to screw this up” Chanyeol says determinedly. “Not this time.”

* * *

The next night, Jaebum had taken you out to make up for the first missed date. You dressed up casually again as he requested and you couldn’t help the smile that adorned your face the entire drive. Jaebum however, was a nervous wreck under the cool facade that he has put up. He hasn’t taken a girl on a date in years. Hopefully, he’s not as rusty as he thinks. He needed the both of you to enjoy and be out as long as possible, because apart from trying to win you over, the rest of the members were scouring the manor to see if the intruder had left anything else behind. The intruder you still didn’t know about.

“What are we doing at a convenience store by the Han River?” You ask him before the two of you enter.

“What? Is  _the_  Min Y/N too good for ramyeon?” Jaebum teases and you gasp loudly feigning offence at his statement and dramatically putting your hand on your chest.

“Actually, I go by Mrs. Im now” you counter and Jaebum would never admit to anybody the warmth that came over him as you said it. “You would do best to remember that.”

“My apologies, Mrs. Im” he smirks before putting his hands on your waist to bring you closer to him. “Would you attack me with your knife again if I forget?”

“I said I was sorry” you pout and he finds it adorable. He’s thankful the both of you are away from prying eyes because he would die if the guys saw him this soft. He leans in closer to the test the waters to see if you would move away, but you don’t. He looks you in the eye, searching for any sign of resistance only to find none. But what you did next, he was not expecting. You grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

“Stop treating me like I’m made of glass” you whisper against his lips after you pull away.

“I don’t want to break you” Jaebum says hesitantly yet truthfully.

“ _Maybe I want you to_ ” you whisper in his ear and surprise him again, but before he could reply, you had already moved away. “I’ll go and get the eggs, sausages, instant rice and drinks. You go and deal with that ramyeon.”

Jaebum watches as you walk backwards away from him, before biting your lip and moving over to the next aisle. He shakes his head at your antics and takes a deep breath to calm himself before grabbing the ramyeon and walking out of the store to where the machines are. While he waits for the noodles to cook, he checks his watch and realises you had been in the store for quite some time. It doesn’t take that long to grab the stuff that you mentioned and he started to get a strange feeling in his gut.

Just as Jaebum was about to leave his spot to go and find you, he sees you walk out of the store with items in hand, and a man walking right behind you. The man then turns his attention to Jaebum with an unreadable expression and keeps his gaze locked until they reached the bottom of the stairs and the man turns the other way.

“Sorry I took so long” you say as you approach him. “I was about to come out before but then I realised I forgot the eggs and-”

“Who was that?” Jaebum interrupts you.

“Who?” You ask looking behind you to see no one there.

“You walked out of the store with someone. Who was he?”

“Oh that guy” you say after realising who he was referring to. “Just some random. He asked me for directions as I was paying for these. He said he wasn’t from around here.”

“And you’ve never seen him before?”

“No” you answer hesitantly. “What’s with the questions? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry” Jaebum sighs, he didn’t want you to worry but he still had a strange feeling about that guy. “I’m just a little paranoid, I guess. I didn’t mean to ruin the night.”

“You haven’t ruined it, Jaebum” you put your hand on his cheek to calm him. “Now, time to add the egg right?”

“Yep” Jaebum smiles.

* * *

After the two of you spent the night eating and laughing on a bench by the river, you headed back to the manor where he asks if you would like to sleep in his bed again, which you agree to. Jaebum just informed you that he needed to discuss something with Mark before joining you and you informed him that you will still be there waiting.

“Did you find anything?” Jaebum asks Mark as soon as he walks into the office.

“Just that he came through her window” the right hand man replies.

“What about his face?”

“Well I don’t know about her room since we don’t have a camera in there” Youngjae sighs. “But he had a jammer on everywhere else. No sign of his face anywhere.”

“Shit” Jackson curses. “Can you try and unblock it?”

“I need more time” Youngjae sighs again. “But if Hoseok could help me, it might make it quicker.”

“But that would mean that Yoongi would find out” Jinyoung points out.

“Shouldn’t we have informed him already?” BamBam asks.

“Not yet” Jaebum instructs. “By the way, can you check the convenience store by the Han River? Y/N and I were there and I saw her with some creepy looking guy. He kept looking at me as he walked her out.”

“Who was he?” Mark questions.

“She didn’t know him. Some random who asked for directions.”

“There was a jammer in there too” Youngjae notes. “That’s not a coincidence.”

“And they’re not the same person” Yugyeom adds. “The guy here that broke in, looks taller.”

They all look at Jaebum, waiting for instructions on what to do. But for once, Jaebum doesn’t know what to do, and he feels that BTS are on the same boat. For whatever reason, they have not had a handle on the EXO situation, they’re always playing catch up, and Jaebum doesn’t like the position they have been put in.

“Youngjae, I need you try and reverse it by yourself first” Jaebum instructs. “I’ll give you two days, and then we can decide then if we need to involve Hoseok. I will take the brunt from Yoongi. But I need this to be your sole focus. Do you understand?”

“Yes boss” Youngjae stands. “I’ll get started now.”

“The rest of you” he turns to address the others. “Go and speak to every contact you have and find out anything you can. We can’t always be playing catch up. Make them spill everything they know, no matter what it takes. We’re done playing nice. But not a word to Y/N. Are we understood?”

The others nod in unison before Jaebum dismisses them. He takes a few moments to collect himself before heading off to his room, where you were already fast asleep. He carefully joins you on the bed, trying not to wake you before he lies down directly in front of you. He watches you carefully, lovingly, and promises to protect you with all of his being. He plants a chaste kiss on your lips, before going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, you catch Jaebum just as he was about to walk out of the business rooms.

“Off to the office?” You approach him.

“Yeah, I’ll just be at the club” he answers while putting his hands on your waist. “You look like you’re heading out too?”

“Just to the mall if that’s okay?” You ask him sweetly, knowing that he would probably say no. “I am dying for some fresh air.”

“You had plenty of that last night?” Jaebum questions with a smirk and you laugh.

“Okay, I meant human interaction.”

“Am I not enough for you?” Jaebum feigns offence.

“You know what I mean” you whine at him. “Just for a few hours please?”

“How can I say no to your adorable face?”

“Thank you,  _dear husband_ ” you smirk.

“You’re welcome,  _loving wife_ ” Jaebum chuckles. “But I have a condition-”

“I don’t want to be surrounded by your guards” you interrupt him.

“They’ll be thirty feet from you” Jaebum compromises and hopes that you would accept. “Plenty of space.”

“Fine, that’s reasonable I guess.”

“And please bring your knife? At least you’ll be able to defend yourself just in case” Jaebum pleads.

“I’ll do you one better” you smirk before lifting your dress and revealing a gun holstered to your thigh.

“My, my” Jaebum muses. “Another present from your brother?”

“From the maknae.”

“Did he cop a beating?”

“You really think Yoongi could throw a punch at Jungkook?” You ask curiously.

“Your brother is the most skilled assassin in all of Seoul, and you’re doubting him?”

“Hey, I didn’t say Yoongi couldn’t kill Jungkook” you answer with a shrug. “I said he couldn’t punch him. There’s a difference.”

“A technicality” Jaebum laughs. “Anyway, we should both get going. Be careful,  _loving wife_.”

“You too,  _dearest husband_ ” you give him a quick peck on the lips and walk away smiling before Jaebum could deepen it.

“Is that all I’m getting?!” He yells to you.

“Yes!” You yell back before offering a wave and disappearing down the stairs.

* * *

After a few hours at the mall, you were just about ready to leave when you spot a quaint bookstore and decide to go in. You want to see if you can add some books to the library. You’re lost in your own little world as you browse through the shelves, that you don’t notice the person who is now standing behind you.

“Hey Y/N” the stranger greets and you gasp before turning around, knowing that voice anywhere.

“Chanyeol…”


	8. The Truth Untold

After a few hours at the mall, you were just about ready to leave when you spot a quaint bookstore and decide to go in. You want to see if you can add some books to the library. You’re lost in your own little world as you browse through the shelves, that you don’t notice the person who is now standing behind you.

“Hey Y/N” the stranger greets and you gasp before turning around, knowing that voice anywhere.

“Chanyeol…” you cover your mouth in shock. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m on a business trip” he smiles gently at you. “I saw you as I was walking out of one of the shops and I thought I’d come and say hi. I didn’t mean to give you a shock.”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry” you apologise. “It’s fine. It was just a surprise to see you that’s all.”

“A good one I hope?” Chanyeol jokes.

“Well, not a bad one” you shrug. “How long are you in town for?”

“A few weeks” he answers. “Not much longer I hope.”

“Not a fan of Gangnam?”

“It’s not that” he smiles sheepishly. “I just came here for something that I’m hoping to get back.”

“I wish you luck with that.”

“Thanks” he chuckles. “But I don’t think I’ll need it.”

You and Chanyeol make small talk as you grab the books that you wanted to buy and pay for them at the register. It seems like he hasn’t changed since you last saw him, and it makes you happy. You bid him farewell and wish him luck but he grabs your hand just before you turn away from him.

“Listen Y/N” he says hesitantly. “I would really love to catch up with you if that’s okay?”

“Um sure” you say politely. “Why don’t you give me your business card? I can let you know when I’m free.”

Chanyeol hands you his business card and you go your separate ways. You stare at it as you sit in the car on the drive home, wondering if it was a good idea to catch up with a past love. Should you tell Jaebum about it? You did tell him before that you would like him to be honest, therefore you owe him the same courtesy. You decide that you will tell him about it, if you do decide to meet up with Chanyeol. You didn’t think there was any harm in keeping it to yourself until then.

* * *

Later that night, when the boys arrive, the guards report to Jaebum that they did see you with someone but that it was friendly. They had kept an eye on the guy and even took a note of his licence plate but he had seem normal and even kept his distance. Jaebum decides to ask you about it instead of asking Youngjae to look him up. The tech was busy enough as it is, with trying to look for your intruder.

“Hey Y/N” Jaebum greets as he sits across from you on the nook. “How was your day out?”

“Yeah it was good” you smile. “Gave my wallet a good workout and even bought some new additions to the library.”

“That’s good” he hesitates, before ultimately going for it. “Apparently, you bumped into a friend today?”

“Yeah I did” you smile sweetly at him. “Just an old friend from college.”

“Just a friend?” Jaebum raises his eyebrows.

“Yep, just a friend.”  _Why are you lying to him?_

“Did he want anything in particular?” Jaebum asks and starts to wonder what that ugly feeling in his stomach is.

“He just wanted to catch up that’s all.”

“And are you going to meet him?” Jaebum holds his breath in anticipation at your answer.

“To be honest” you sigh. “I haven’t decided yet. I was going to ask you if that was okay with you, once I did decide.”

“Just, let me look into him if you are going to meet him” Jaebum exhales a sigh. “I don’t want to have Yoongi on my ass if he turns out to be a nutjob.”

You ultimately agree, even though you hoped that he wouldn’t ask Yoongi about it. You still don’t understand why you’re keeping Chanyeol a secret from Jaebum. Probably because you knew that Chanyeol was a great guy and that he wasn’t in the business, you didn’t want to have him involved in any of this. You head off to Jaebum’s bed again after he had asked you to stay with him every night.

Jaebum informed you that he just had some paperwork to tend to and that he would be right there. When he finally got into bed with you, you were already asleep with your back facing him. As he lays there, he wonders why you’re lying to him. He doesn’t quite know what you’re lying about yet, but he knows that there’s something you’re not telling him. He has the same feeling from years before and it wasn’t a good sign. He hopes that he’s wrong, even though he rarely is.

* * *

The next few days, your phone had blown up with messages from your friend Hyejin at work. Looks like Chanyeol had found out where you worked and had been flooding the hospital with flowers, not knowing that you were currently on a leave of absence. Hyejin said that at first it was okay, but now they’re coming every hour and your actual office is almost full. You didn’t realise he was going to be relentless so now you know that you have to meet up with him just to even get him to stop. You also realise that now you have to message Jaebum and make sure he was okay with it.

> **[12:45] you:**  hey jaebum, are you busy?  
>  **[12:45] jaebum:**  just doing paperwork at soap  
>  **[12:45] jaebum:**  everything okay?

You sigh for the umpteenth time and bite the bullet.

> **[12:46] you:**  i’ve decided to go and meet my friend  
>  **[12:46] you:**  apparently he has been looking for me at the hospital  
>  **[12:46] you:**  is that okay with you?

Jaebum stares hard at his phone. He hasn’t shaken the feeling that you were lying to him but what was he supposed to do? He doesn’t want to push you away and not have you trust him in case he was wrong.

> **[12:47] jaebum:**  it is, as long as you let me check him out  
>  **[12:47] jaebum:**  as promised, for your protection  
>  **[12:47] jaebum:**  what’s his name?

You hesitate at first, but you know that Jaebum won’t let you go see Chanyeol without checking him out.

> **[12:48] you:**  his name is park chanyeol  
>  **[12:48] jaebum:**  let me get back to you

Jaebum searches for hours but can’t find anything bad about Chanyeol. The guy is clean. He doesn’t want to ask Yoongi either, because he didn’t want to go behind your back. After another hour, he couldn’t find anything else and decides that he doesn’t see any harm in you meeting an old friend.

> **[4:00] jaebum:**  i couldn’t find anything sketchy about him  
>  **[4:00] jaebum:**  so you can go and meet him  
>  **[4:00] jaebum:**  just… be careful please?

When you see the approval from Jaebum, you ring Chanyeol straight away and organise to meet for an early dinner. You inform him that you can’t stay out too long and that was completely fine with him. Chanyeol will send you a text with a place to meet him.

> **[4:15] you:**  thank you and i will  
>  **[4:15] you:**  we are having an early dinner tonight  
>  **[4:15] you:**  i’ll see you when you get home :)

Jaebum throws his phone to his desk and rubs his face with his hands. He has such a bad feeling about this but he doesn’t know why he’s not listening to his gut. He just prays that you’ll be safe and that he’ll see you when you get home.

* * *

You arrive at the restaurant where Chanyeol asked you to meet, and it’s a little too fancy for your liking. It feels like a date and you start to feel guilty about not telling Jaebum who he was. Until now, you still don’t know why you didn’t inform him in the first place. Chanyeol spots you by the foyer and waves you over. When you reach him, he engulfs you in a hug and places a tender kiss on your cheek. You feel sick to your stomach and couldn’t get yourself to return his hug. You thank the heavens that you had worn the ring Jaebum gifted you and that you can use it as a way out later.

You both place your orders and make small talk while you wait. Reminiscing about life after college and talking about your careers now. Somehow, he doesn’t ask about your parents which is a good thing. He had broken up with you and left you before all of that happened. You wonder if he ever heard about it? If he ever looked for you when you left? Chanyeol then interrupts your reverie with a question you weren’t expecting.

“So I hear that you are married” Chanyeol states. “To none other than Im Jaebum. Someone prominent in the mafia life no less.”

“How do you know about Jaebum?” You ask him perplexed.

“You don’t have to be in the mafia to know who Jaebum is” Chanyeol declares with a sly grin that you don’t feel comfortable with. “I didn’t see that coming. I thought you didn’t want to marry anyone in the business?”

“People change their mind, Chanyeol” you answer warily.

“Not you, Y/N.”

“Well, I didn’t think you would either” you bite back.

“I deserve that one” Chanyeol sighs as he sits back on his seat. “But, I’m here now and hoped you would change your mind again.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I want you to leave Jaebum” he implores. “And come back to me. The thing I came back here for, is you Y/N. We are meant to be together.”

You stare back at Chanyeol in shock. This was a huge mistake. You should never have agreed to see him. Now, you’re in a situation that you can’t get out of.

“I am married now, Chanyeol” you answer carefully. “And I’m going to stay married to Jaebum. Nothing is going to change that. I agreed to meet you as a friend. If that is not enough for you, then I should get going.”

“No, please” Chanyeol stops you from getting up. “I just, wanted to see if there was a chance for us, and you’ve made it clear that there isn’t. I respect that. I won’t try anything. Just, please. Surely we can still be friends?”

You don’t know why you decide to stay, but you do. You always see the good in people so you decide that you’re going to give Chanyeol another chance at being your friend. Hopefully, he doesn’t prove you wrong later.

* * *

Yoongi arrives at the GOT7 manor to visit you, not knowing that you were out to dinner. The guards had let him in to wait, knowing that Jaebum was going to be back soon. Jaebum arrives and spots him in the living room.

“Where’s Y/N? Yoongi asks when he only sees Jaebum walk in.

“She’s out with a friend for dinner” Jaebum answers as he throws his suit jacket on the couch and loosens his tie.

“She’s out with Hyejin?”

“Nah, she’s out to dinner with Chanyeol” Jaebum answers nonchalantly before heading to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?!” Yoongi berates him.

“I checked him out Yoongi” Jaebum rubs his temples. “He’s clean and harmless. She just wanted to meet a friend instead of being stuck here in the manor. Who am I to stop her?”

“You’re her  _husband_ ” Yoongi replies incredulously. “And Chanyeol isn’t just a friend. He is her ex-boyfriend. The last one she ever dated and then left her in pieces.”

“What did you say?” Jaebum feels sick. This is what you were lying about.

“You heard me” Yoongi rolls his eyes. “I don’t trust him and you shouldn’t either. The guy with the redacted information on her file, it’s Chanyeol.”

“GODDAMN IT!!” Jaebum yells and throws the glass he was holding at the wall.

“You better pray that she’s safe, Jaebum” Yoongi sighs before leaving the manor.

Jaebum couldn’t believe that you would hide this from him. He was so wrong about you. You were just like  _her_. He couldn’t believe that he had let this happen again. He heads over to the training room to blow off some steam.

* * *

You arrive back at the manor after your dinner with Chanyeol. After the awkward beginning, the rest of the night had progressed quite nicely and you had even agreed to meet him again. You weren’t sure when, but you promised one last time before he left. You decide to tell Jaebum about him, just so he wouldn’t worry.

“Jaebum” you call out. “I’m home.”

“Where the fuck were you?!” Jaebum slurs at you. He was standing a metre away from you and could smell the stench of alcohol from where you were standing.

“Are you drunk?” You question.

“I said” he starts again. “WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!”

You stand there in shock at the behaviour he was showing you. Jaebum had been angry at you before - even hated you - but he had never raised his voice at you.

“I told you where I was” you answer him calmly, hoping that his anger would de-escalate. “And please don’t speak to me like that.

“You didn’t tell me who you were with” Jaebum seethes.

“I told you I was with Chanyeol.”

“But you didn’t tell me who he was!” He bellows and you couldn’t help but flinch. No one has ever spoken to you like this, not even Yoongi. Unfortunately, Jaebum is too drunk and missed how you reacted.

“I told you he was a college friend” you say gently, trying to placate him but it has the opposite effect. He can’t believe you’re still lying to him.  _Have you always lied from the beginning?_

“You mean your ex-boyfriend, right?” Jaebum laughs bitterly.

“How-”

“Yoongi was here to see you” Jaebum explains. “When I told him who you were with, he couldn’t believe that I let you go, because he never trusted Chanyeol.”

“And what about you?” You challenge him. “You don’t trust me? I would never leave you or do anything to jeopardise Yoongi.”

“I did, until you lied to me” Jaebum sobs out. He couldn’t believe any of this.  _How was he so wrong about you? How did he let you in?_  “You asked me to always tell you the truth, yet you are the one lying.”

“That’s rich coming from you.” It was your turn to laugh bitterly.

“What are you talking about?”

“Have you been completely honest with me?” You challenge him and is only met with silence. “I didn’t think so.”

You stare at the broken man in front of you. He was right, you did this. You hurt him and you broke him. But he was at fault too. He didn’t trust you and you didn’t trust him. This was never going to work. You both knew that, and yet you both tried to make it work. Now, look at where it leaves you.  _There’s no fixing this_ , you think.  _This is it_.

“After tonight, I will still be your wife, but only as per this agreement” you announce, breaking the silence. “You no longer get to tell me what to do. You no longer get to hurt me like this.”

“I hurt you? What about me?” He yells at your retreating form but you don’t turn back. “You were right after all.  _You’re not as innocent as you seem._ ”

You stop for a moment, letting his words sink in, because he was right. But there was no turning back now so you keep moving and Jaebum turns the other way, headed up to his office.

Meanwhile, the rest of the members were just by the entrance, having heard the whole thing. Mark instructs Jinyoung to go and check on Jaebum and he does so, giving you a sad smile as he walks past you. You stop by the rest of them, who also have sad expressions on their faces.

“I’m sorry for this mess but I have to go” you say and they are shocked. They probably thought you weren’t coming back and they wouldn’t know what to do.

“I’ll be back” you explain. “I’m just going to go see Yoongi and I promise, I’ll be here.”

“At least let me drive you” Mark offers and you give him a look. “And before you give me a lecture on trust, it’s not about that. Jaebum and Yoongi would kill me if I let you drive in this state, and something happens. Frankly, I would be worried sick too. I’ll even stay in the car the whole time. Just please, let me?”

“Okay” you agree, knowing he was right. You were in no state to drive. You can barely see Mark’s face now from the tears streaming down your face. He wraps his jacket around you, and the both of you head to the car.

“Make sure he’s okay, please?” You quietly call out to Jackson who nods.

* * *

You barge in through the BTS meeting room looking for Yoongi. The man in question wasn’t shocked to see you, meaning he had anticipated this. He asks what you are doing there.

“What do you have against Chanyeol?” You angrily ask him straight up.

“Are you serious, Y/N?” Yoongi asks you in disbelief and you nod. “The guy broke your heart and left you in pieces. He was an asshole and he proved me right. I never trusted him and I can’t believe that you do.”

“You have no evidence of anything bad about him.”

“HE BROKE YOUR HEART!!” Yoongi yells.

“I KNOW THAT!” You yell back. “I, out of everyone here, knows that. But, don’t you trust me? Would I put us all in danger?”

“No, you wouldn’t” Yoongi answers. “It’s him I don’t trust. Tell me, he asked you to get back together with him, didn’t he?”

“Yes” you admit to the shock of everyone in the room. “I denied him. Because I would never leave Jaebum or jeopardise any of this. But I am alone, and I need a friend and-”

“He’s not a friend, Y/N” Yoongi pleads with you. “Don’t do this.”

“I get to decide that” you chided. “Nobody else. You will learn to accept that Yoongi, or you will lose me.”

“Y/N-”

“I’m going home” you tell him and walk away. “Mark’s outside waiting for me. Don’t follow me.”

* * *

The drive home with Mark was quiet, apart from your sobbing, but you were thankful that he had just left you alone and let you cry. As soon as you got to the manor, you went straight to your room and locked the door, something you have never done before, but you didn’t want Jaebum coming in whenever he pleased. You weren’t ready to see him yet. You strip your clothes and change into some comfortable ones before heading off to the bathroom to brush your teeth. As you stare at your reflection, you can only ask yourself one question.

_What have you done?_

* * *

The next few days at the manor had been empty and silent. The boys always left before you had gotten up and came back when you were already asleep. Even if they were there, you wouldn’t have known, considering you had locked yourself in your room, only stepping out to grab a small bite to eat before going back in. You haven’t even visited the library since that night. It hurt to be in there or anywhere.  _Everything hurt._

Jaebum wasn’t faring any better than you. He spends most of his days at Soap or in his office. He even sleeps in both places because every time he looks at his bed, he is reminded of you. He had warned the guys that he didn’t want to hear anything about you, because to him,  he was right - you turned out to be just like his lying ex. Mark and Jinyoung would still try to convince him otherwise but had stopped when it resorted to Jaebum drinking. He tried to drink your memories away, but if anything, the alcohol only heightened them. He could see you everywhere he looked and it broke him.

It also didn’t help that they, along with BTS, had made no progress in getting rid of EXO. The drug use was increasing in the town and from what they heard, the latest batch was more potent and more people were getting addicted. The number of ODs have also been increasing steadily and not even the cops can do anything about it. The strip clubs they had set up were also becoming an issue. The places barely have any people them, because the others had resorted to going to the brothels - where they could get more  _action_. Jaebum hopes their luck turns around soon, or they would stand to lose everything. A moment later, Jackson walks into his office, with an answer to his prayers.

“I have a present for you” Jackson smiles before placing a blueprint on Jaebum’s desk.

“What would I do with a blueprint?” He asks as the others surround the table.

“It’s not just any blueprint” Jackson beams proudly. “It is a map, of one of the ports here on the North end of Gangnam.”

“What’s so special about this port?” Jinyoung asks.

“A friend of mine owed me a favour” Jackson answers. “So I came to collect. He works at that port and reported that EXO uses it to smuggle in the drugs.”

“What?” Mark asks in disbelief.

“You heard me” Jackson concludes. “And that’s not all. There’s a shipment coming in tonight, in twenty minutes.”

“Youngjae” Jaebum calls out to the tech who nods.

“He’s right” Youngjae answers. “I’ve hacked into the port’s system and the ship is almost there.”

“This is our chance” Jaebum says. “We’re hitting them tonight. Grab your gear. Bring everything. We’ll show them who we truly are tonight.”

“We should let BTS know and wait for them” Mark informs Jaebum.

“No” Jaebum instructs. “If we wait for them, we would lose this chance.”

“We can’t do this without them, Jaebum” Mark pleads. “It would be suicide.”

“Mark is right.” BamBam adds. “They would flip the lid.”

“I said no!” Jaebum says with finality. “We do this by ourselves. Either you’re in or you’re out. Your choice.”

He walks out of the office and heads to the basement where their weapons were stored. The rest of the members follow him, including Mark and BamBam who still feel uneasy. They grab everything they could carry and Mark starts handing out the vests they bought after what happened with Jaebum. You had asked them to start wearing it after that night, worried about their safety. Jaebum declines his when Mark approaches.

“You need to wear this Jaebum” Mark scolds him. “Don’t you remember what happened last time?”

“That’s not happening again.” Jaebum protests.

“Wear it.” Mark tries to assert his authority. Jaebum might be the leader but Mark is the oldest and sometimes, even Jaebum has to listen to him. Except this time, he doesn’t. He just walks off and heads to the car.

They all get in and head off to the port. Jaebum starts to have a sick feeling in his stomach and ignores it. They can make this work. They need to make this work.


	9. Confessions

Your slumber is interrupted by your phone ringing incessantly. You check the clock on your bedside table that reads a blaring two AM. Who on earth is calling on you at this time of night? You have half a mind to turn the phone off, when you realise that it was the phone that Jaebum had left you. You’re suddenly wide awake when you remember that it’s only supposed to ring if there is an emergency. You rush out of bed and run to your dresser where it was located.

“H-hello?”

“Y/N! Finally!” Mark yells through the receiver. “Fuck, I thought they got to you too.”

“Who?” You ask in alarm. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t have time to explain” Mark groans. “We went on a raid tonight and it went south. None of us are in a good state and-”

“Please, tell me he was wearing the vest” you plead with him.

“I-” Mark croaks out. “I begged him to, but you know him. He never listens.”

“Oh my God” you cry out and grab your suitcase to bring with you to the medical room. “How far are you?”

“We’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Please hurry.”

* * *

You had set everything up as quickly as you could and waited patiently for them to return. You were pacing back and forth when the door finally burst open to reveal Jinyoung who was all bloodied. He smiled weakly at you, before he and Yugyeom walked in, supporting an almost unconscious BamBam. They were followed by Youngjae who was supporting Mark and finally, by Jackson who had Jaebum slung over his shoulder. You gasp and cover your mouth, watching with wide eyes as Jackson carefully puts him down on the operating table.

“Y/N, he’s still breathing” Jackson reassures you as you start crying and hyperventilating. “But you need to calm down and help him, or we would lose him.”

You close your eyes and take a quick moment for his words to sink in before nodding. You try to look around the room, unsure who to help first so the guys step up and assist you.

“Jackson, you go and deal with BamBam” Jinyoung instructs and Jackson heads over to the other side. “The bullets pierced through so it would just be like normal.”

“I saw how you treated Jaebum, so I can deal with Mark” Jinyoung approaches. “I will ask you if I get stuck. Will you be able to handle it?”

You nod furiously and all of you get to work. You walk up to Jaebum and try to see if you could wake him, but he was out cold and barely breathing. You needed to work fast. Mark informs you that he copped five shots to his chest and one on each leg. You deal with the leg wounds quickly just like last time and had Yugyeom assist in suturing the wounds. You then cut up Jaebum’s shirt and notice how much blood he’s lost and it makes you start crying again.

“He needs a lot of blood” you cry out.

“We already asked for them and a blood transfusion machine too” Jinyoung informs you. “They’re on the way. Don’t lose hope.”

The rest of them encourage you and you let it soak in before starting the process. You find three out of the five bullets easily but you are struggling with the last two. You’re in tears as you try and find the fourth one, knowing that Jaebum is losing more blood and consciousness the more you prod around. You’re not having much luck and the fear of losing him is starting to cloud your judgement.

“Guys, I’m losing him” you cry out to them. “I can’t do it. I don’t know what to do. I don’t-”

“You can do this” a familiar voice enters the room and walks up to where you are, grabbing a hold of your hand. Yoongi arrived, along with the BTS members after hearing what had happened. They brought the blood and the machine with them.

“Yoongs, I can’t-”

“Yes, you can” he assures you. “You can do this. You can save him. You’re not going to lose him if you put your mind and heart into it. We’re right here. We believe in you.”

Yoongi squeezes your hand in reassurance and you squeeze back. Even with everything that has happened the past few days, you are glad that he was there for you. You gather yourself together, and start looking for the stray bullets again, while Yoongi keeps an eye on Jaebum’s vitals and keeps you updated. You finally get the bullet out after another ten minutes and move on to the last one while Jinyoung takes over the suturing. Luckily the last bullet wasn’t as stubborn and you were able to find it with ease.

After you’ve triple checked the sutures, you quickly dress Jaebum’s wounds with the help of the others and move him to his bed. You then attach the blood transfusion machine and the IV to his arm.  You ask Jinyoung to watch over him for awhile while you checked out the others. Once everyone had been checked, you take a moment to yourself and sit outside of Jaebum’s room. You couldn’t help the tears that spring from your eyes. This was all your fault. You could feel it in your bones.

“How are you feeling?” Yoongi asks as he sits down next to you.

“How do you think?” You reply through your sobs. “This is all my fault, Yoongi. This is all my fault.”

“That’s not true. You know-”

“Yes, it is” you declare. “Jaebum went in there all guns blazing because of me! I-”

“He went in there because he was stupid” Yoongi spits. “He should have informed us and waited for us. We could’ve helped. I don’t know what he was thinking-”

“ _He was thinking about me_ ” you resigned. “He wasn’t focused, because of me. I did this. I was the stupid one. Just like with mom and dad-”

Yoongi engulfs you in a hug and tries to comfort you. He knew you were going to blame yourself for this, even though it wasn’t entirely your fault. All of them had a hand in this. He swears to you that he is going to get this mess sorted as soon as possible so that you won’t hurt anymore.

You calm down eventually and walk in to Jaebum’s room. You order Jinyoung to bed and informed him that you will keep an eye on things tonight. He gives you a comforting hug before he heads off. You sit on the chair and look over at Jaebum sleeping peacefully. His breathing is still laboured and he winces every now and then in pain. You give him another bout of morphine before grabbing a towel and wiping his face. You sit back on the chair and grab his hand as you lay your head on the bed.

“Jaebum, I know you’re mad at me” you say through your tears. “But please, please don’t leave us.  _Don’t leave me. I need you_.”

You squeeze his hand harder before crying yourself to sleep.

* * *

Two days had gone by and Jaebum still hadn’t woken up; and you haven’t left his side. The others had convinced you to try and take turns, but you didn’t want to. You didn’t want to leave him in case anything happened. He had received all the blood he needed so you detached him from the machine yesterday but kept the IV on. You had the boys help you change his bandages every now and then and everything else was almost back to normal. He just needed to wake up.

The next day, you were at your usual spot on the chair, head face down on the bed and hand squeezing his. You were lacking sleep and had been fighting the urge to drift off because you were so desperate for Jaebum to wake up. Just as your body was about to give in, you feel his hand squeeze yours back. You were in shock and didn’t move from your spot. You weren’t sure if your tired body had been deceiving you until you heard him call for you.

“Y/N…” Jaebum croaks out and you shoot up to a sitting position to see him looking at you.

Your widened eyes lock into his as you drink him in. He had finally woken up. You were so thankful and tears had started to stream down your face. You eventually gather yourself to wipe them away. You quickly check him over and he watches you the whole time. After your initial reaction, Jaebum starts to wonder why you are now refusing to look him in the eye. He tries to talk to you but his throat is so dry and all that comes out is a cough.

“Everything seems okay” you inform him with an expressionless tone and avoiding eye contact. “I’ll go and get the others and get you some water.”

You turn to walk away but he grabs your hand to halt you. You turn back and see Jaebum’s pleading eyes. You give him a small smile before yanking your hand out of his grip and walking out of the room. You grab a jug of water and a glass from the kitchen and hand it to Jinyoung.

“He’s awake” you inform him. “I have checked his vitals and his wounds. He’s fine. Give him some water.”

“Aren’t you going to come in with us?” Jinyoung asks.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea” you smile weakly. “And I’m tired. Come and get me if anything drastic happens.”

You turn away and lock yourself in your room.

* * *

Jaebum watched you walk away and close the door, unable to do or say anything to stop you. His throat is parched and he wasn’t able to get a word out. The door slowly opens and he thought you would be the one behind it. Unfortunately, it had only been Jinyoung and the other members. He kept looking at the door, hoping you would come back in, but was left disappointed when Jackson had closed the door after him.

“She’s gone to her room” Jinyoung informs as he pours Jaebum a glass of water to drink. “She’s been put through the ringer the past few days and hasn’t had much sleep or much to eat.”

“She’s just tired” Mark adds. “She’ll come around. How are you feeling?”

“Like absolute shit” Jaebum croaks after downing two glasses of water.

“Well you deserve it” Mark chides. “I told you to put on your vest. That was the first thing she asked me when I called her. You should’ve heard the desperation in her voice. I don’t care if the both of you never sort your shit out, but I don’t want to ever hear her that helpless again. Do you understand me?”

“That bad, huh?”

“She almost lost you, Jaebum” Jackson scolds. “Hell, WE almost lost you. You can’t just go suicidal on us every time someone breaks your heart.”

“Jaebum, I asked you a question.” Mark tries again.

“I understand” Jaebum answers solemnly. “Apart from my shitty situation, how badly did we do?”

“We don’t know yet” Yugyeom answers. “BTS are taking over until all of us can recover.”

“I’m really sorry, everyone” Jaebum puts his head down.

“It’s not us, that you should be sorry to” Jinyoung mutters. “We’re already used to your stupidity. You need to apologise to her.”

“I tried to stop her from leaving” Jaebum whispers. “I don’t know if I can fix this.”

“If anyone can fix it, it’s you” Mark answers. ‘Give her some time.”

* * *

You wake up to the blaring sound of your alarm a few hours later. You had set it when it was time to check on Jaebum’s wounds and change his IV bag. You stand in front of his closed door for a few minutes, giving yourself a pep talk before lightly knocking and entering. Jaebum sends you a sad smile when you poke your head from behind the door, and you return it before closing the door behind you.

“I’m just here to check on your wounds and change your IV bag” you explain whilst trying to avoid any eye contact. “I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

‘You don’t need to bother really” Jaebum sighs looking out the window.

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t have to do any of this” Jaebum declares.

“Jaebum, you’re injured” you say to him, unsure of what is happening. “Of course, I’m going to look after you. You need to get bet-”

“I need to suffer” he interrupts. “This is my penance. Just leave me, Y/N. I don’t deserve your help.”

“Jaebum, what are you talking about?”

“You should’ve let me die” he mutters as he bows his head.

You stand there and gape at him.  _Should’ve let him die?_  You had suffered and persevered through that night to try and save him. You were so close to giving up but you had saved him, and continued to take care of him the days after,  _to save him_. Now, he’s going to sit there and tell you that you should have let him die. He might as well have slapped you in the face.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Jaebum?!” You ask in disbelief. “I worked so hard to bring you back and you’re telling me that I should’ve let you die?!”

“I didn’t ask you to!” He snaps back at you.

“YOU SON OF A-”

“As if you care anyway?!” Jaebum screams at you and you have to hold on to the last piece of sanity you have left, or you would end up strangling him.

“OF COURSE I CARE YOU SELFISH PRICK!” You yell at him to get your point across. “Why else would I have suggested you wear the vest?! Why else would I have patched you up?! Why else would I have sat by your bed, willing for you to wake up?!”

“If you cared so much, why did you lie to me about Chanyeol?!” Jaebum challenges.

“Because I’ve been lying to myself!  _I refused to admit that I had fallen for you_. Because, it would mean that I lost control of my life, and I never wanted that. I couldn’t control being a daughter of a mafia leader. I couldn’t control not becoming a part of this life and now you.  _I couldn’t control my feelings for you_. So I thought keeping my history with Chanyeol was something I could handle, and I’ve been proven wrong yet again.”

“You fell for me?” Jaebum asks, wanting to you to confirm it one more time, or his heart wouldn’t be able to take it.

“Yes, I did” you sigh. “And what a mistake it was.”

“Wait.. a mistake?”

“ _Yes, a mistake_ ” you repeat. “I’ve caused nothing but hurt and trouble. I caused this to happen to you. This is all my fault.”

“No, Y/N wait-”

“Don’t worry, Jaebum” you assure him as you finish changing his IV. “You don’t have to worry about that anymore.  _You don’t have to worry about me anymore_. I’ll stay away from you, from everything.”

“Y/N wait!” Jaebum tries to grab your arm again after you attempt to leave but you had expected it and dodged him.

You run out of his room and head to yours, locking the door after you entered. Jaebum had continuously called out after you and even attempted to get up and chase you, before Jackson had run in, wondering what the commotion was about. Jackson helps him back to bed even after his protests, letting Jackson know that he needed to go after you. Jackson wouldn’t hear a bar of it, even as Jaebum threatens to shoot him, reasoning that the most important thing was his health. Mark overhears the whole thing and knocks on your door.

“Y/N, it’s Mark. Open up” and you do. “Why won’t you hear him out?”

“I don’t need to hear him out” you answer.

“You don’t want to hear what he has to say?”

“I know what he’s going to say” you reason with him. “But it’s never going to work. He can’t trust me and I can’t trust him. Then the cycle starts again. I don’t want to hurt anymore and I don’t want to hurt him.”

“But you haven’t even given him a chance. You could be wrong.”

“Or I could be right” you counter.

“Y/N, this arrangement you and Jaebum have, needs to last a lifetime. The least the both of you could do is get along with each other, and that can’t happen until you hear him out. You’re always going to live in a world of what ifs.”

“Mark, why are you so wise?”

“I’m not just a pretty face, love” he beams before he drags you out and pushes you into Jaebum’s room.

You are thrown into the room mid argument between Jaebum and Jackson who then turn their attention to you, making you feel like a deer caught in headlights. Mark waltzes in to drag Jackson out, yelling out a ‘you owe me’ before shutting the door behind them, leaving you and Jaebum to stare at each other. Jaebum then tried to stand up from the bed, but he stumbles and you have to run up to him to catch him.

“Don’t leave please” he pleads as you help him up.

“I won’t, but you have to stay in bed.” Jaebum agrees and you help him in.

“Will you listen to what I have to say?” you say yes.

“Listen Y/N. What happened to me, isn’t your fault. It’s mine. I was the one who was stubborn and went in there without help and without the vest. That one is on me. I’m also very grateful that you helped saved my life even if I was being a selfish prick.  _Thank you for bringing me back_. The reason I’m so upset about Chanyeol, is because I was afraid I was going to lose you. I wasn’t sure that I could handle it,  _because I’ve fallen for you too_.”

You stare at him in disbelief as he cups your face in hands, and leans his forehead against yours.

“So, please don’t tell me it’s a mistake. Please don’t stay away from me. Please don’t leave me.”

“It’s funny how just the other night, I was the one asking you not to leave” you reply before pulling him in for a kiss. Jaebum returns it hard and deep, like a man starved and you were his sustenance. He begs for entrance and you allow it. Hands roaming and tongues dancing. He moves on from your lips, to kiss across your jaw before continuing to the juncture of your neck and shoulder. He sucks on your sweet spot before biting down hard, snapping you back to reality, but not before you let out a moan.

“Easy tiger” you say as he kitten licks the spot where he bit. “This will have to do for tonight. You’re still hurt.”

“I can handle it” he mutters, not moving his lips from where they were, but you eventually pull away.

“Jaebum, you still have an IV stuck in you. That’s a hard pass for tonight, baby.”

“Fine” he sighs before lying back down on the bed. “But please stay the night. No funny business, I promise.”

“Okay.”

* * *

The next week had been busy for GOT7 and BTS. They had been scouring every inch of Gangnam to try and find information on EXO and their businesses. Jaebum had been itching to get back out there, but unfortunately you had held him back. Physically, he wasn’t quite ready to be out there but mentally, it was you, who wasn’t ready to have him on the field. Jaebum tried to persuade you by promising that he would have the vest on at all times, even if he was just in the office, but it had not been enough to sway you. You were thankful for your position, not just as his wife,  _but as his girlfriend_  or he probably wouldn’t have listened to you.

Another thing that had been busy that week, was your phone. Chanyeol had blown it up non-stop asking to speak with you or even to meet with you. Multiple calls, voicemails and text messages left unanswered. Jaebum had asked if you wanted to meet up with him and you declined. You tell him about what happened that night, and how Chanyeol asked you to leave him and he was livid. Jaebum threatened to go after him but you had manage to placate him with kisses.

You had also spent that week getting to know each other; likes, dislikes, ticks and flaws. You had tried to get out of Jaebum the thing that he had been keeping from you (the intruder), but he had informed you that he had to keep it a secret just a while longer. He technically wasn’t lying to you,  _he was just delaying the truth_. Jaebum had offered to share another piece of information about him in exchange and you gladly accept.

Jaebum decides to open about  _her_. The one that had turned his big heart cold. They had met when they were kids and she was the first girl he had ever fallen in love with. Jaebum had given her all of him, and thought she had done the same. He had wanted to marry her and raise a family with her. A few years after he took over his father’s business, Jaebum had come home and found her in bed with another man but unfortunately for him, that wasn’t the worst of it. As it turned out, she had been with this guy since she and Jaebum got together. She was never in love with him. She had only manipulated and used him. Now you understood his reservation and why he had been so upset about Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry for what I put you through” you tell him as you lean your head on his chest, while the two of you are sitting on the nook. “I promise to always tell you the truth. I don’t want to be like her.”

“You’re not anything like her” Jaebum reassures you. “Your heart was in the right place. We’ll be okay. We can move forward now.”

* * *

Chanyeol paces back and forth in Suho’s office waiting for the leader to show up. He had been trying to call you and message you for the past week to no response and it was driving him crazy. The date that two of you went on had ended quite nicely and openly, so he was hoping for a few more chances to hopefully win you over, but this silence is deafening.

“Chanyeol, what are you doing here?” Suho asks when he enters the office.

“I was just wondering if it was time for phase three yet.” Suho doesn’t miss his hopeful tone.

“Everything is going according to plan right now, Chanyeol. Business is growing steadily and we have the advantage over the two gangs. There’s no need for phase three just yet.”

“No, we need to start phase three now” Chanyeol demands.

“I thought things had gone well with Y/N?”

“They did, but now she’s not talking to me” Chanyeol sighs. “Jaebum is keeping her from me, I know it. I need to get her back.”

“I’m sorry to hear that” Suho replies gently. “But you will need to win her over another way. We are not going through with phase three yet, and that’s final.”

“You’re a coward!” Chanyeol spat at him before leaving the office. He is livid. He can’t believe that he has to take matters into his own hands  _again_. He is not going to let you go a second time. He keeps walking until he reaches the destination he was aiming for.

“Hey Xiumin, boss man wants to see you in his office” he informs the tech.

“Did he say why?”

“Does he ever say why?” Chanyeol quips and they both laugh. Eventually, Xiumin walks out and once he rounds the corner, Chanyeol walks up to his desk where the God’s Eye software is currently in place. He types in your name, and it starts to locate the tracker that he had planted on your purse. He spots you on the screen and heads out.

* * *

You walk in a leisurely pace around the mall, arm in arm with Mark. Jaebum had begged you to let him go out on the field and in exchange he would let you walk about outside the manor. The two of you had been stuck indoors for far too long so you had agreed, providing that he doesn’t get himself injured. You make sure he has the vest on before heading out and you had asked if Mark could accompany you. The two males were startled at your request but complied nonetheless. You needed someone you could trust because you couldn’t bring any of you weapons with you today because of…  _reasons._

“Okay, what’s the deal?” Mark finally asks after a few minutes of walking.

“This is going to sound weird” you start hesitantly. “But I’m actually wanting to get something for Jaebum.”

“So what am I doing here?”

“You’re here to point me in the right direction” you beam up at him. “I need to know what he likes, Mark.”

“I see. So what were you thinking of getting him then?” He asks and you stop walking, also halting him in place as he turns to you with a confused look.

“Mark,  _I need to know what he likes_ ” you emphasise the last word and his eyes widen, hopefully understanding what you were trying to see.

“You think I would know?”

“You’re telling me you don’t?” You challenge and he snickers before leading the way to a fancy looking lingerie store.

“Look, I can tell you and show you what he likes” Mark informs you as he walks you over to the lace section. “But I value my life, so I can’t watch you put them on or help you decide. You’re on your own on that one. He likes lace and his favourite colours are black and red.”

“Will you help me choose?” You ask as you stare at the overwhelming pile in front of you.

“No can do, sweetheart. Like I said, I value my life. Jaebum wouldn’t be the only one after my head, you know that.”

“Okay, fine. I got this” you take a deep breath before delving in. Mark was right, Yoongi will also be after his head if he was to step over any lines.

You grab a handful of beautiful pieces before heading off to the change rooms. Mark announced that he would be right outside the door, in case anything happened. Just as you were about to change back into your regular clothes, Mark gets a ‘business call’ from Jaebum that he has to take, so you let him go since all you had left to do was pay for the goods.

As you step out of the store, the halls are suddenly packed with people and you have trouble locating Mark. You take a few strides in one direction and spot him just at the same time as he spots you, throwing you his killer smile. But just when you were about to take another step towards him, you feel someone grab your arm and yank you towards another direction. Mark watches the whole thing happen and calls after you as he heads to where you were. You try to call back to him but a hand comes around and covers your mouth, before dragging you into a dark hallway.

“Chanyeol?!” You manage to get out when your attacker revealed his face to you. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Hey baby” he greets you with an evil smirk. “You’ve been ignoring me, so I had to come and see you. You know I don’t like to be ignored. I may have to remind you of that.”

“Get away from me” you seethe and try to push him away. “If Jaebum finds out about this-”

“He won’t do shit” Chanyeol declares as he brings himself closer to you before whispering in your ear. “You belong to me, Y/N. I own you. So-”

“So why don’t you fuck off?!” Mark yells as he yanks Chanyeol by his collar and throw him to the other side of the hallway. Chanyeol gets up and starts to run away and Mark gets ready to chase him; but you grab Mark by his arm and ask him to stay.

“Please, Mark” you cry out. “Don’t leave me. I’m scared. I-”

“Shit, Y/N I’m so sorry” Mark’s arms surround you and try to comfort you as you sob against his chest. “Shh, it’s okay. I got you.”

“Please take me home” you plead with him and he picks you up and takes you to the car.

* * *

On the drive home, you try to convince Mark that you’re okay and that there was no need to inform Jaebum or Yoongi of what happened today, especially since you think they’re going to blame him for it. Mark offers you a sad smile, before telling you it was too late because he was still on the phone to Jaebum when he had called out for you. Mark advises you to tell the truth and that he’s a man who can handle his punishment; he was worried about what would happen if you lie to Jaebum again, especially since things between you both had been going well.

As Mark’s car pulls into the long driveway, you spot Jaebum pacing back and forth by the door. Jaebum sees the car and as soon as Mark pulls over, he runs down the staircase while you hurriedly step out of the car meeting him in an embrace halfway. The feeling of his arms around you make you feel safe, but you start to feel overwhelmed when the reality of the situation sinks in and you start crying again. Jaebum picks you up and takes you inside, trying to ask you what happened but you are unable to speak. Yoongi arrives a few moments later as he heard about what had happened from Jaebum.

“Chanyeol was the one who grabbed her” Mark informs Jaebum as you all settle into the living room.

“What did you say?” Jaebum asks in disbelief and Mark steels himself to start again.

“Chanyeol was the one who grabbed her. He dragged her into a dark alleyway and he-”

“And nothing happened” you interrupt Mark, grabbing Jaebum’s face to turn it to you. “Nothing happened because Mark got there in time and saved me.”

“Please tell me he’s dead” Yoongi enquires from Mark, his hands in fists, trying to rein in his anger. When Mark shakes his head, Yoongi gets up and walks over to Mark but you get up to and get in front of him.

“Chanyeol only got away because I stopped Mark” you explain and Yoongi and Jaebum look at you like you’ve grown two heads. “And before you all start going off at me, it was because I didn’t want to be alone. I was too scared so I asked Mark to stay back.”

“I’m going to go and find that bastard” Yoongi growls out. “And I’m going to put a bullet in his head. Mark, you’re coming with me.”

“I’m coming too” Jaebum declares and gets up to go and grab his coat. He doesn’t get far though as you cling onto his arm.

“Jaebum, stay” you plead with him. “Please don’t leave me. Stay with me.”

“The others will be here” Jaebum says gently and kisses you on the temple. “They will keep you safe.”

“They’re not you” you try again. “I want you to stay. Please.”

Jaebum takes a good look at you and can see the fear and need in your eyes. There’s no way he can leave you now. Yoongi also convinces him to stay to which you are grateful for. Just when the two were about to leave, you pull Yoongi in a hug and beg him not to punish Mark. He promised that everything will be fine. You try to approach Mark but he just gives you a sad smile before shaking his head and walking away.

“Are you okay?” Jaebum asks you warily when the two of you enter his room.

“No, I’m not” you admit. “When I close my eyes, I can see him and hear his voice. I can feel his hands on me.”

“Baby, what can I do?” Jaebum kneels in front of you as you sit on the edge of the bed. You cup his face and bring it closer to yours, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss.

“Make me forget, please” you beg him in between kisses and Jaebum shakes his head.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you-”

“You’re not” you reassure him. “I need this please.”

That was all it took and Jaebum’s lips were on yours again. Deeper, hungrier and hotter each time. He lets his hands roam everywhere just as you requested him to. Clothing is scattered all over the room as his lips start to venture to every inch of your skin, marking you as his. Your body quivers under his touch as he makes you pliant to him, your clenching core begging to be filled. You struggle for breath as he slowly enters your cavern, inch by inch, relishing in ecstasy as your tightness envelops his hardness. He watches you lovingly with each push, before delving deeper in order to reach your high. A mantra of his name tangled with your moans that fall from your lips are music to his ears. You open your eyes and stare intently into his, confessing your love for him as you tumble over the edge. He returns your confession as he plunges after you.

* * *

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Suho asks furiously. “I told you to wait!”

“You were taking too long!” Chanyeol yells back.

“At least, I wasn’t fucking up” Suho spits back. “Do you realise what you’ve done?! GOT7 and BTS have doubled their efforts in trying to stop us and now, because of you, it won’t be long until they do.”

Suho approaches Chanyeol, who is held back by DO and Lay, and throws a punch to his gut.

“You’re playing by my rules now. Do you understand?” Suho threatens him. “Because if you don’t, I will kill her myself. Right in front of you. Do you understand?”

“Yes” Chanyeol mutters back.

“Lay, ask Xiumin to keep tabs on our girl” Suho commands. “When the opportunity presents itself, take her and bring her to me.”

“Alive?” Lay asks.

“For now.”


	10. Gone

You wake the next morning, basking in the sunlight that peers through the curtains and feeling too hot. Jaebum was always a lot warmer than you, but now that he’s cuddling into you, skin on skin and tangled limbs, you can definitely feel it. The feeling of needing to go to the bathroom is prominent, as it always is in the morning, but you are unsure of how to get out of bed, without waking your knight. You try and remove yourself as gently as possible, almost succeeding until you feel his arm wrap around you, to drag you back against his chest.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jaebum whispers sleepily in your ear, but the lowness of his voice sends shivers down on your spine.

“Not far baby” you turn your heads towards him as he nuzzles his face against yours. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

“But I wanted to be rewarded this morning” He whines, turning you over, peppering your chest with feather light kisses and making you giggle.

“Jaebum, you were rewarded plenty last night. More than once, if I remember.”

“But that was last night” he whines some more before lifting his head up to face you, pout evident in his features. You laugh even more.

“It was and I’m sorry” you say giving him a quick peck on the lips and maneuvering yourself to get up from the bed, walking towards the bathroom. You stop just before you enter, looking back at him watching you hungrily. 

“Though, I guess I do need help in the shower. There’s this one spot on my back that I can’t reach and-”

You don’t get to finish your sentence as Jaebum slings you over his shoulders and slams the bathroom door behind him with his foot.

* * *

Yoongi and Mark arrive back at the manor just after lunch, to inform you that they could not locate Chanyeol. You let them know that it’s okay and that there are bigger things to worry about. Also, Jaebum had doubled your security, so you don’t think Chanyeol will try anything again. You’ve tried to check on Mark but he avoided each of your approaches. You’re not sure if or why he is angry with you. Jaebum assures you that everything is fine, as he grabs the elder and they go to the office for a ‘chat’.

Before Yoongi left, he did have some good news. Hoseok and Youngjae had been working tirelessly together, and they think that they’re only a few days away from finding out where EXO is hiding out in Gangnam. They will strike once that location is pinpointed. Your brows furrow in worry, before Jaebum kisses them away. He promises that it’ll be okay and that he won’t let any harm get to you - but it’s him you’re worried about. You don’t want to lose him, and he promises that you won’t. He hasn’t broken any promises yet. You trust that he won’t now.

You check on your medical supplies just in case, knowing that no matter what happens, it’s going to be bloody. You haven’t been in the hospital in awhile so you know that you are running low on a few things. Just before Jaebum heads out to Soap, you ask if you could head over to the hospital to gather a few things and he approves, but you have to take one of the members with you. He had suggested Jackson but you insisted that it had to be Mark.

“Baby, I don’t think he will agree” Jaebum sighs.

“Are you stopping him?” You cross your arms.

“No I’m not” he puts his hands up in defence. “He doesn’t want to let you down again.”

“He never let me down” you shake your head. “And if he doesn’t want to start doing so, he would be the one to come with me.”

* * *

The whole car ride with Mark to the hospital was tense and quiet. You could accept him not speaking with you, but now he wasn’t even looking at you. He silently opens your door for you, and walk behind you as you meet Hyejin in the back. She had collected everything you asked for, and placed them in the two luggages you had brought over to her the night before. Mark looks around, getting an eerie feeling about the two of you being watched and followed, so he sent a text to Jaebum, who had then sent BamBam and Yugyeom as back up. You don’t notice the other two though which was fine, it meant you didn’t panic. Mark then gets you home safely.

“So today wasn’t so bad right?” You ask Mark after he helps you bring the medical supplies in. He just nods in response. “Mark, please. Is this how it’s going to be like between us from now on?”

“I would hope not” he smiles ruefully. “It’s just- I really let you down. He almost got you, because of me, and you’re not even mad.”

“None of that was your fault, Mark” you tell him honestly. “You had to answer that phone call from Jaebum. Chanyeol is back in my life, because of me. The reason he didn’t get to me, was because of you. So why would that make me mad?”

“I know you said it’s not my fault, but I’m sorry anyway” Mark whispers to you as he hugs you.

“Don’t be sorry” you reply and return his hug. “You saved my life. I could never be mad at you. So, can I please have my Markiepoo back?”

“Not unless you get rid of that nickname sweetheart” he pretend gags.

“There he is” you reply before the both of you start laughing.

* * *

“Lay, you must’ve misheard me last night” Suho chuckles darkly. “Because I was very specific in asking that you bring me Y/N, and you are here empty handed.”

“Mark Tuan spotted us and called for backup” Lay bows in front of him. “It was too risky.”

“Chanyeol, really fucked up” Suho seethes. “Looks like we have to approach this a different way. Call Hyolyn and bring her in. This is a job for her.”

“If this works, I want to be the one to take Y/N” Chanyeol demands as he barges in through the door.

“I don’t think you’ve earned that right” Suho sneers.

“I’m begging you” Chanyeol pleads. “I need to do this and I need Jaebum to hear it when I do. I want to hear him, when he loses the love of his life, because he had taken what’s mine.”

“Listen to me, Chanyeol. This is your last chance. If you fuck this up, I will kill you after I kill her.”

* * *

The next day, Yoongi invited you out to lunch at the manor with the rest of the BTS members. It had been awhile since they last spent time with you, and it might be awhile till the next one, since they were really close to getting EXO. You had agreed to meet them, and so did Jaebum of course, because he understood that they are your family and that you will always remain a part of their lives. You had invited Jaebum to join you, but the rest of them had business to handle at Soap, so he promised to make it up to you later. You two shared a loving kiss goodbye before Jungkook came to pick you up.

Jaebum had sent the other members away, to get as many weapons as they could from their other contacts and warehouses, while he and Jinyoung stayed back to handle their finances. He also asked the others to try and gather as many as people as they could, who would join them once they decided to attack on EXO. They need all the manpower they can grab their hands on.

“These numbers are driving me crazy” Jinyoung sits back on his chair and rub his face. “I need a break and some food. You coming?”

“Nah, I’m on a roll here” Jaebum sighs. “I’m gonna stay and finish this. Then maybe, I can take Y/N out on a date tonight.”

“Sounds like a plan. You want me to grab you anything on the way back?”

“Yeah, that would be great” Jaebum thanks him. “Make sure you get a good break though. I need you refreshed. Your eyes are better than mine.”

* * *

Jaebum hadn’t expected Jinyoung to come back for another hour, so when he heard a knock on his office door he was a little surprised. But it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now, when the door opened to reveal the person he was least expecting. Hyolyn.  _His first love_. The one that broke his heart.

“Hyolyn…” Jaebum hates how weak his voice sounds and how his body wants to respond to her. This is a result of years of manipulation from her. He wants to scream at her, push her out of the door,  _anything_ , to no avail.

“Im Jaebum” she says provocatively before closing the door and leaning against it. “I thought I might find you here. You did always love your job.”

“What are you doing here?” Jaebum murmurs and he wants to punch himself.  _Take control! Do something!_

Jaebum can only watch in his disbelief as Hyolyn bites her lip, before sauntering over to where he was sitting. It was like he was having an outer body experience. He is watching himself get sucked in by her again and he can’t do a thing about it. He wills his arms and legs to move but he is rendered immobile. Jaebum tries to think about you and how much he loves you, and that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, but nothing is working.

“I came here to see you, of course” Hyolyn smirks as she walks up behind his desk, and turns Jaebum’s chair so that he was facing her. She traces a finger from his cheek, down to his lips and down to his chest.

Jaebum closes his eyes as his breathing becomes unsteady. He needs to end this but doesn’t know how. He has had enough of Hyolyn ruining his life. He didn’t want to hurt anymore and most of all, he didn’t want to hurt you, because he loves you.

Hyolyn can see the resistance in his body so she decided to step it up. She did promise Suho that she would succeed in tearing you and Jaebum apart. She places her hands on his thighs and drags them up, cupping his member harshly which earns her a hiss from him. She keeps moving them up his torso before resting them on his chest and proceeding to straddle him. Jaebum’s eyes shoot open and he inwardly curses.

_Push her off, goddamnit. You deserve better. Y/N deserves better._  Hyolyn plays with his tie, pulling at it so that he is dragged closer to her; their faces are mere inches are from each other.  _DO SOMETHING IM JAEBUM!!_ Hyolyn leans in closer, lips almost touching his, when the door opens and Jaebum thanks his lucky stars that Jinyoung had come back to save him.

“You must be my substitute” Jaebum hears Hyolyn say and his heart drops.

There you were, standing by the doorway, heart breaking into a million pieces. Jaebum watches as your breathing becomes laboured, hand covering your mouth in shock. When your tears betray you, he finally springs into action, trying to stand up and push Hyolyn away.

“Was any of it real to you?” You ask as you watch him struggle to get her off of him.

“This isn’t what it looks like” he pleads but it’s too late, you shake your head and run out of there.

Jaebum finally manages to get away from Hyolyn to try and chase after you. He notices your purse by the doorway so he knows that you had left it there on purpose, so that he won’t be able to track you through your phone. He pushes the door of the club open as he steps out, looking around for your figure but you were nowhere to be found. He called out for you, and ran in all sorts of directions, checking the alleyways but finds nothing.

He goes back to his office, hoping that maybe you had come back to tell him off, because at least you would be there. But it was all wishful thinking. Not even Hyolyn was there when he returned, which he was thankful for before he kneels on the floor and breaks down at the loss of you. His sobs becoming uncontrollable and he starts calling out for you, begging for you to come back.

“What the fuck?” Jaebum hears Jinyoung when he comes back. “What happened to you? Why are you calling out for Y/N? And is that Hyolyn’s car outside?”

“She was here” Jaebum seethes and Jinyoung knows he meant  _her_. “But I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t move. Couldn’t push her away. She was going to make a move and-”

“Tell me that Y/N didn’t walk in on you” Jinyoung begs even though he can already tell what the answer is.

“Nothing happened but nothing needed to happen for me to hurt her. You should’ve seen her face, Jinyoung. I couldn’t do anything. I didn’t want to do this to her.  _I love her_.”

“I know” Jinyoung puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Where is she? Let’s talk to her. I can vouch for you about that evil witch’s effect on you. I can-”

“She ran off. I tried to run after but I couldn’t find her.”

“What about her phone?” Jinyoung asks.

“She left it here.”

“Then you know what we have to do” Jinyoung sighs and Jaebum agrees. He doesn’t have a choice. He needs to find you, especially after your run in with Chanyeol. He needs to tell Yoongi.

Jaebum prepares himself before dialling Yoongi’s number. He starts off by explaining who Hyolyn was and then about what had happened that afternoon. To say that Yoongi was pissed was an understatement. He also had the most colourful vocabulary Jaebum had ever heard.

“Running away is what she’s good at” Yoongi sighs after he finished berating Jaebum for the last half hour. “Even I would struggle to find her. I’ll put a word out to a few places I know she frequents.”

Jaebum thanks him, but Yoongi wouldn’t be Yoongi, if he didn’t have the last word.

“Don’t thank me yet” Yoongi says wryly. “If you don’t fix this shit, I’m gonna put a bullet in you that not even Y/N would be able to dig out.”

* * *

After a few hours, you’re all cried out and end up going to a bar near the hospital that you and Hyejin used to frequent in your younger years. The two of you had been there every Friday, and even now and then so the crew knows you off by heart and you don’t even have to show the doormen your ID before you enter. You find an empty spot at the bar to sit on before calling on the nearest bartender, which happens to be Minho - a childhood friend of you and Yoongi.

“You know, your brother has a search party out for you” Minho states before handing you a glass of riesling - your favourite.

“I know” you say as you scull the wine down. “But I’m begging you, please don’t call him till I’ve had four more of these. Please?”

“Make it three and you’ve got a deal.”

“Deal.”

Minho watches you down wine glass after wine glass and he doesn’t think he’s seen you this upset before, so he gives that fourth one you requested at the beginning. After you finished the last glass he hands you his mobile phone.

“You called Yoongi already?” You stammer out, already feeling the effects of the alcohol.

“Actually, that’s your husband on the phone” he smiles apologetically and you call him a traitor.

“H-hello?”

“Y/N, thank god” Jaebum sighs in relief. “I have been looking all over for you-”

“Not hard enough” you snap at him. “Not that I can blame you. You were busy after all.”

“Y/N, I can explain-”

“There’s nothing to explain, Jaebum” you cut him off. “I am just a substitute after all, right? I really should have known.”

“That’s not true at all” Jaebum tries. “Please, let me explain. Tell me where-”

“I should’ve have known you would leave me. Leave me like my parents did. Leave me like Chanyeol did.”

“Y/N, please” he begs. “Tell me where you are. I can-”

_“Did you ever love me?”_

“Of course, I love you” Jaebum says without hesitation, but you couldn’t hear him because there was suddenly a loud commotion in the bar. You need to hear his answer so that you can decide what to do.

“Hold on, it’s loud in here” you sigh. “I’m gonna step outside for a sec.”

“Don’t hang up” Jaebum requests because he’s in the car with Mark and Youngjae, the youngest triangulating your location.

“Jaebum, did you ever love me?” You try again once you’re outside the door, hugging yourself from the cold. It’s eerily empty outside as the patrons and doormen had gone inside to see what the commotion was about.

As you stand there and wait for his response, you suddenly feel a cold piece of metal touch your temple. You turn to look and find yourself staring at the barrel of a gun. Before you could let out a scream, a hand covers your mouth and shoves you against the wall. Your attacker signals for you to be quiet or he would blow your brains out. He points the gun against your temple, before yanking the phone from your grip and putting Jaebum on speaker.

“Y/N, I love you” Jaebum says again, without hesitation. “Give me a chance to explain everything. Please?”

“Unlucky for you, Im. You’re not going to get that chance” says an unknown male voice over the phone.

“Who is this?!” Jaebum asks furiously.

“You really fucked up this time, man. Leaving your wife all alone and vulnerable. This is almost as easy as taking candy from a baby.”

“Who are you?” Jaebum growls out. Youngjae finally pinpoints your location, they are ten minutes out so Mark starts to floor it.

“Tell him who I am, babe” he whispers into your ear, loud enough for Jaebum to hear.

“Fuck off” you say as strongly as you could muster.

“I said” he cocks the gun. “Tell him, who I am.”

“It’s Chanyeol” you manage to get out as your breathing becomes unstable. You were finally in shock.

“You son of a bitch!” Jaebum spits out. “Let her go!”

“No can do” Chanyeol replies and nuzzles his face against yours, making you cry out. “I’m not the only that wants her, you know? Suho wants her too, in order to seize Gangnam.”

Everything finally clicks into place. That’s why they couldn’t find anything about Chanyeol, he had been a member of EXO all along.

“It was you, who broke in, wasn’t it?” Jaebum asks, even though he already knows the answer.

“Yeah it was me. It was so hard for me not to take her then. But, it’s a lot sweeter now.”

“Leave her out of this Chanyeol.” Jaebum demands. He looks at his GPS and they’re still five minutes out, even with Mark speeding down the highway.

“No, can do, lover boy” Chanyeol chuckles darkly as a black van pulls up in front of the both of you, and two men exit with some rope. “EXO might be here for Gangnam, but I am here for her.  _I am taking what’s mine._ ”

“If you take her, I will end you.”

“It’s too late for that” Chanyeol laughs again. “We’ll be long gone by then. Baby, why don’t you say goodbye to your husband?”

Chanyeol pushes you against the wall again, and you wince as your head hits the bricks. He leans in closer and you cry out.

“Say goodbye baby” he speaks loudly by your ear, and bites your lobe.

“Jaebum-” you cry out as Chanyeol put his hand against your neck. “I-I love you. I’m scared. I-”

“You have nothing to be scared of baby. I’ll take care of you.” Chanyeol promises before he kisses you.

Jaebum can hear the whole thing happen and he is livid, throwing curses and threats through the phone at Chanyeol. Tears spring from his eyes as he hears you struggle and suffer, without being able to do anything about it. They were still too far. Chanyeol then hands you over to the two men who restrain you. He holds up the phone near you as you scream out for Jaebum, wanting the other to hear everything.

“Baby, I will find you” Jaebum reassures you through the whole thing. “I promise you, Y/N.  _I will find you_.”

Jaebum hears a car door shut and tires screeching, and knows that he had just lost you. This was far worse than the first time.

“You will never find her” Chanyeol laughs. “She’s going to be mine.  _Forever_.”

“Keep dreaming you sick fuck!” Jaebum snarls. They’re almost at the bar, where Chanyeol is still standing. “There isn’t anywhere that you can hide, where I can’t find you. I am going to come for you and I’m going to enjoy putting a bullet through your head.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Jaebum” Chanyeol smirks before jumping into his car. “But when we do meet. It would be you, who reaches his end.”


	11. Lovers & Liars

The trio arrived at the bar where you were and searched the place. Jaebum went to search for Minho, as he owned the phone that was used during the incident to see if he could catch up to Chanyeol.

“I’ve already told Yoongi” Minho informed Jaebum when he approached the bar. “I knew something was up when it was a guy who handed me my phone back. You missed him by about two minutes.”

“Which direction did Chanyeol head to?” Jaebum asks wanting to chase him down.

“Chanyeol? He wasn’t the one who handed me my phone.”

“Are you sure?” Jaebum checks again.

“Yeah, I am” Minho guarantees. “Because I would’ve killed him myself if he ever showed up here, after what he did to her.’

Before Jaebum could ask what Minho meant, he receives a text message from Yoongi asking to meet. Mark and Youngjae also approach him to let him know that they have searched everywhere and there was no sign of Chanyeol. All the cameras at the bar have been wiped too.

* * *

“What the fuck happened?” Yoongi asks as GOT7 arrive at the meeting spot.

“Chanyeol took her” Jaebum slams his fist on the table, as tears prick his eyes. “Picked her up from the bar and he-”

“That’s not possible” Yoongi states in denial. “There’s no way that Minho would have let him come within two feet of Y/N.”

“They were outside” Mark answers on behalf of Jaebum, who is struggling to control himself. “And that’s not the worst of it.”

“What else can be worse than Y/N getting kidnapped?” Jungkook asks.

“Chanyeol is with EXO” Mark announces and the room turns quiet. Eyes flick between Yoongi and Jaebum, waiting to see who would react first. The elder goes first.

“GODDAMNIT!” Yoongi yells out before going to the punch the wall. Jaebum gets up fuming, before turning to walk out the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Namjoon asks before Jaebum reaches the door.

“I can’t sit around here and do nothing!” Jaebum exclaims. “I have to go out there and find her now. I will turn this whole town upside down if I have to!”

“EXO isn’t going to leave here without our consent for them to take over” Namjoon says to try and placate Jaebum and Yoongi. “She won’t be going anywhere. We will get her back.”

“I don’t give a shit about EXO anymore” Jaebum replies. “Chanyeol has her. God knows what he’s going to do to her. You didn’t hear him on the phone.”

“Suho isn’t going to let that happen.”

“Jaebum is right” Yoongi reasons. “We have to find Y/N now-”

“And what happens if the two of you go in there guns blazing?” Mark questions. “You remember right, Jaebum? We won’t have Y/N to patch either of you up. What do you think Y/N would think after we find her, and the two of you are no longer around because you’re acting like idiots?”

Jaebum and Yoongi are silent because Mark was right. If they went looking for you without a plan, it would only end in disaster. It’s happened to Jaebum twice, and if she lost the both of you, it would tear you apart. That’s the last thing, either of them wanted to do to you. Jaebum sits back down and cradles his head in hands. Yoongi slumps to the floor.

“We will find her, I promise” Namjoon declares. “We want her back as much as you both do. We just need to smart about it.”

“What should we do, boss?” Jungkook asks and Namjoon contemplates for a few minutes.

“Hoseok and Youngjae, you’re up” Namjoon instructs. “Hack into anything and everything. They have to have a blindspot somewhere. No one is perfect.”

“You got it” Hoseok complies and Youngjae nods.

“The rest of us” Namjoon addresses the room. “We will speak to all of our contacts and get as much information as possible. Someone will know something. Use whatever force necessary, but remember, we don’t use families. We’re not going to stoop as low as EXO. Understood?”

Everyone agrees and heads out to start their search.

* * *

You walk around the small, dimly lit room that your captors have thrown you in, trying to find an opening or anything that you can use as a weapon. You were so lost in your head that you didn’t even realise that someone had come into the room with you, until a cloth soaked in chloroform is placed against your face and knocks you out.

You wake up suddenly after being doused in freezing cold water. You try to move your arms and legs and find that you are bound to a chair. You yank your arms as hard as you can but the rope starts to burn your skin and you have no choice but to stop.  _This is definitely going to bruise_ , you think to yourself. You finally open your eyes but find yourself squinting at the bright light pointed at you. The light moves away and you start focusing on what’s around you.

There are three men in front of you. One on left who seems to be holding a camera, you can’t see his face because he has a face mask on. The one on the right has a stoic face on and the one in the middle is sitting across from you and smiling sweetly at you. It makes you want to hurl.

“Hello, Y/N.” The middle man greets politely. “My name is Suho and I am the leader of EXO.”

“Where’s Chanyeol?” You ask.

“He is currently busy. I will be the one dealing with you tonight.”

“What do you want from me?”

“I was wondering if you would be so kind as to tell me the mechanics of your brother’s and Jaebum’s businesses.” Suho tilts his head and smirks.

“I don’t know anything about their businesses. I’m not in the life.”

“That may be true for Yoongi” Suho tries again. “But what about Jaebum’s business? I mean, he is your  _husband_  after all.”

“We’re only husband and wife on paper” you lie through your teeth, hoping he would buy it. “I don’t know anything about him.”

Suho seemed to contemplate this before he looked at the cameraman who shakes his head. Suho then nods to Mr. Stoic who starts to walk towards you. You lean back instinctively, forgetting that you are bound to a chair, but even if you weren’t, it wouldn’t have helped. He walks right up to you and backhands you, like his life depended on it. You wince at the stinging pain on your cheek, as Mr Stoic moves back to his spot. Tears spring from your eyes at the pain and you curse yourself, not wanting to appear weak.

“Ahh, D.O. Here I was, thinking you’d go easy on her, because she was a girl” Suho jests. “Oh and Y/N, that is what happens when you  _lie_. You don’t need to hide the truth from me, sweetheart. Kai here, has already informed me of how cosy, you and Jaebum are.”

The cameraman moves from behind the camera and pulls his facemask down to reveal his face to you. You gasp as you recognise him from the convenience store by the Han River. He was the one who asked you for directions. Jaebum was right about being paranoid that night.

“I watched your whole date with him, Y/N” Kai sends an evil grin your way. “The two of you are definitely more, than you are letting on.”

“Get fucked!” You spit at him, leading him to backhand you as well, before moving back behind the camera.

Suho asks you again and again, and you give him the same answer, over and over. Because it was the truth, but Suho doesn’t believe you. Every time you had answered, he had D.O. backhand you. You could feel your cheek swelling up and you actually had to spit out some blood. You were also starting to lose consciousness because you were in so much pain. Finally, it seemed like Suho was done for the night. He instructed D.O. to patch you up and bring you to your room, and asked Kai to send the video. You knew he was going to send it to Yoongi and Jaebum. You start praying that those two don’t do anything crazy to try and help you. You weren’t prepared to lose anybody.

* * *

The next few nights was pretty much filled with the same questions, same blows and same results. By the third night, you had even stopped replying.  _What was the use?_  Suho was not listening to you, convinced that you knew everything. You did get one win though, you stopped crying - or you had no tears left to cry.

“That’s it for tonight” Suho says exasperated. “We’ll let her say the message. Then D.O., bring her to her room afterwards.”

_Message?_  You weren’t sure what Suho was talking about, until you saw the door open to reveal none other than Chanyeol. You instinctively try to push away, trying to get out of your bonds to get away from him. It was no use. Suho gives a nod to Chanyeol who then walks over to stand behind you and turns your chair towards the camera. You thrash around as much as you can to no avail. There was no getting away. Chanyeol kneels down behind you and whispers.

“Why don’t you call out for help, babe?”

You shake your head continuously trying to think of anything but what Chanyeol was about to do. You close your eyes willing for your tears to not betray you this time. Unfortunately, you’re unsuccessful as soon as Chanyeol places his hands on your thighs. You cry out when he moves them up your body, making sure to linger on your breasts, before he rests them by your collarbone.

“Come on, babe. Be a good girl and cry out for him” Chanyeol instructs as he bites your lobe and it does the trick.

“Jaebum, please!” You plead, unable to stop even if you wanted to, knowing he would risk his life to protect you. “Please, come and find me. Please I love-”

Chanyeol interrupts by kissing you. Suho then intructs Kai to cut the feed and for Lay to come and take Chanyeol back.

“I’m sorry about that” Suho approaches and crouches down to your level. “I don’t like to play dirty, but you’ve left me no choice. Don’t worry too much though. Chanyeol won’t touch you unless I instruct him to. You have my word.”

“That’s supposed to make me feel better?” You question him incredulously. “So my suffering, is all because of  _you_? Thank you for the information Suho. I am incredibly happy to know that.”

“And why is that?” Suho asks, intrigued.

“Because when Jaebum and Yoongi come for me,  _I_  will be the one to put a bullet in  _your_  head.  _You have my word_.”

* * *

“Guys, you need to see this!” Youngjae announces as he and Hoseok barges into the office where the leaders and their right hand men were trying to decide on a location where EXO could have hidden you.

“What is it?” Mark asks as Hoseok sets up a laptop that will show them what they needed. The rest of the members enter after hearing the commotion, except for Jackson, who still hasn’t come back from a mission.

“Nothing great, I’m afraid” Hoseok sighs before playing the first clip that they received from EXO, the one of you being continuously tortured even though you were telling them the truth. Jaebum clenches his fists, trying to rein in his anger, but Yoongi just hangs his head, unable to watch you suffer anymore.

“That’s not the only one” Youngjae murmurs before Hoseok plays the second clip - the one with Chanyeol in it.

Yoongi refuses to look, refuses to see what that monster was doing to you. He can already tell by hearing the desperation and helplessness in your voice. He turns to look at Jaebum, whose eyes are intensely glued to the screen. Yoongi watches as he starts to visibly shake from anger. This is not good.

“THAT FUCKER!! I’M GONNA KILL HIM!!” Jaebum bellows before turning around and trying to walk out of the door. Mark and Jinyoung try to hold him back, but Jaebum’s anger is proving too strong to stop this time. Yoongi then approaches, grabbing Jaebum by the collar, and shoving him against the nearest the wall.

“What are you doing?!” Jaebum asks furiously. “Why are you stopping me?! You should be out there wanting to do what I want!”

“Y/N wouldn’t want this!” Yoongi tries to reason with him.

“I don’t care! I’m going to find her even if I have to burn this whole town to the ground!”

“And then what would happen?” Yoongi counters. “Huh, Jaebum? Do you think Y/N would forgive you? She loves to help people and she loves this town. If you do that, she would never forgive you.”

“But at least she would be safe” Jaebum whispers, bowing his head as tears stream down his face. “I would still have her.”

“No, you wouldn’t” Yoongi let’s go of him, but doesn’t make any move to let him pass. “You would lose her. If that is what you want to happen, then go right ahead.”

The room is silent as they all process what is happening to you. You have touched them in one way or another and have made them part of your family. None of them like what is happening and feeling like they can’t do anything to help you.

“Okay, why does everyone look like someone died?” Jackson asks as he walks into the room.

“Now is not the time” Jinyoung warns him, hoping Jaebum’s angry mood doesn’t escalate.

“Right then” Jackson clears his throat. “Well, I have some news that would hopefully cheer everyone up.”

“Jackson, I swear to God, if this is a joke I-” Jaebum starts but Jackson assures him that it isn’t.

“I met with one of my old contacts from way back. His name is Jooheon and he belongs to a crew called Monsta X. Their leader Shownu, wants to meet. He says that they have info on EXO that we would need.”

“Do you trust him?” Namjoon asks.

“With my life” Jackson answers confidently. “This is the lead we’ve been looking for guys. We need to take it.”

“Set it up” Namjoon instructs after a quick deliberation.

* * *

BTS and GOT7 meet with Monsta X the next night, at a location just outside of Gangnam. They quickly exchange pleasantries and get down to business.

“I don’t mean to be rude” Namjoon says hesitantly. “But, why are you helping us? What’s in it for you?”

“EXO decimated our crew without so much as a warning” Shownu explains. “We just want to be part of it when you attack them. We want to pay back that favour they owe us.”

“What do you have?” Jaebum asks, already accepting Monsta X into the alliance. They have always known that they need as much help as they can get. He’s not about to turn this down.

“We found a weakness” Jooheon beams before Shownu takes over to explain.

“We were scouting Seocho, where EXO is based to see what we could do to infiltrate. We thought we would be having a terrible time, but it doesn’t seem to be the case, because almost every thug they have, is  _here_  in Gangnam. Suho must have known that it would take all their manpower to stop the both of you so he brought them all with him.”

“You’re telling me, that all of his men are here?” Yoongi asks in disbelief. “That Suho, is dumb enough to leave Seocho unmanned?”

“That is exactly what we’re saying” Kihyun chimes in. “You can check for yourselves or take our word for it. But, we plan to strike tonight. We know about your sister, Yoongi. That’s why we thought we’d extend the invitation.”

“And hope that you extend the invitation back, when you find where they are hiding here in Gangnam” Shownu concludes.

Jaebum and Namjoon both agree without even needing to discuss anything. This is the lead that they needed. They weren’t about to let it slip. They need you back and need EXO gone.

“Grab your gear” Jaebum instructs. “Let’s go hunting.”

* * *

News of the attack reaches Suho’s ears by dawn. To say he was livid, was an understatement. He seeks out Lay, who informs him that they have lost everything. They didn’t just hit the manor, they hit all of the warehouses in Seocho as well. Lay warns Suho about his dad finding out, but he can’t bring himself to worry about it now. All he could think about was you, and how he was going to make you pay.

You were surprised that your daily torture had started a lot earlier than usual. You were wondering what had happened, but the look on Suho’s face revealed everything. So even though you were shaking like a leaf, knowing what is about to happen, you couldn’t help but let your heart fill with pride about what Jaebum and Yoongi have accomplished. Now that you know that they are looking for you, you are going to try your best to survive this. They’re not giving up and neither will you.

Suho finally lets you rest after a few hours and has Sehun send you back into your room. Today was a lot different as Suho did the dirty work himself, and had started throwing punches instead of just the usual slaps that you had been receiving. There were times when you wanted to beg him to kill you, but you just remembered the effort that Jaebum and Yoongi had gone through to try and find you, and you will yourself to survive. At least, Suho had allowed a few hours for you to recuperate before he would start again - that was what you thought anyway, until you heard the door to your room open.

“Oh baby, what did he do to you?” Chanyeol walks over to survey the damage that was inflicted on you. You were too tired and too injured to try and move away. You just begged that he wouldn’t do anything else.

“I can save you, Y/N” Chanyeol informs you. “Just say the words, and I will save you and get you out of here.”

“What are you talking about?” You groan out, every slight effort to do anything, causing you pain.

“ _Tell me you love me_ ” he pleads. “Tell me you’ll spend the rest of your days with me and I will whisk you away from here, somewhere not even Suho would find us.”

You force yourself to look at him to see if he was serious, because you certainly thought he’d lost his mind. Surely, he knew you would never get back together with him? Once you spot his face, you know that you are wrong, and you can’t help but laugh bitterly, despite your injuries.

“You’re out of your mind, Chanyeol” you tell him. “There is no way, I would ever get back together with you.  _I would rather die_.”

“Then you will die” Chanyeol seethes before getting up and slamming the door behind him as he exits.

* * *

Once the two groups got back to the BTS manor, they thought they were going to spend the day resting and recuperating - they certainly earned it after the massive win in Seocho. They weren’t even able to sit down before Hoseok told them to meet at the tech lab as soon as possible.

“Youngjae, this better be important” Jackson whines. “We are exhausted. Can’t this wait a few hours?”

“No it can’t” Youngjae sighs. “Hoseok and I had been working tirelessly since you guys patched through all of EXO’s data from their HQ, and we found something interesting.”

“So, are you going to tell us? Or keep us guessing?” Taehyung yawns out.

“We found something interesting about  _Hyolyn_ ” Youngjae addresses Jaebum. “I was wondering why she would be on their database, so I did some digging and-”

“Does this relate to anything?” Jaebum asks curtly. “I’m sorry, but I would just like to never see or hear from that bitch again.”

“She’s Suho’s  _sister_ ” Youngjae declares knowing that Jaebum doesn’t want to beat around the bush. Jaebum asks him to repeat what he said, wanting to make sure he heard correctly.

“It’s true” Hoseok supports Youngjae. “All the details are in there. That’s why she showed up that day at Soap. Suho had sent her to distract you, so that Y/N would run away. That way, they had a better chance at taking her.”

“Please tell me you have her location” Yoongi pleads before Jaebum could and the hackers hand over her address. It is then decided that Yoongi and Jaebum would pay her a visit.

Before they head out, Jinyoung hands them a piece of paper that reveals more vital information about Hyolyn. He had quickly searched for it during the discussion. With this information, the duo would definitely have the upper hand.

* * *

“Why hello there, Jaebum” Hyolyn smirks as she opens the door. “I didn’t think you’d find me here. What can I do for you?”

“You can start by telling us where Y/N is” Yoongi growls out from his hidden position and shoves Hyolyn into the apartment.

“I don’t know where she is” Hyolyn spits out as she collects herself. “Why would I know where she is?”

“Hyolyn,  _baby_ , I know you’re Suho’s sister. There’s no point denying it now.”

“Jaebum, maybe she really doesn’t know” Yoongi jests. “Maybe it’s  _Hyejin_ , who knows and would tell us.”

Hyolyn gasps at Yoongi mentioning her daughter. Nobody knows about her daughter’s existence except for Suho himself. Not even her parents do. This could only mean one thing -  EXO had been compromised.

“I can’t believe that bastard knocked you up” Jaebum chuckles. “I can’t see any pictures of him around though. Did he perhaps, give you a taste of your own medicine?”

“Shut the fuck up” Hyolyn scowls at him.

“Ooh, she’s a feisty one” Yoongi teases. “Now, Hyolyn, why don’t you tell us what we need to know?”

“I’ll tell you everything you need to know, just keep her out of this” Hyolyn pleads and the two men nod.

She gives them details of the hideout and where Suho could possibly be keeping you. She also gives them the members’ name and what their strengths were and what Suho’s plans were. The duo head out after taking all the information they needed, and warned her not to tell Suho if she didn’t want her daughter to die. They had someone keeping an eye on her and if Hyolyn makes the wrong move, that would be it.

“Jaebum, are you really going to risk everything for her?” Hyolyn asks curiously before they leave.

“I love her” Jaebum turns to answer her. “ _And there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do, for the one I love._ ”


	12. Can't Be Without You

You wake up a few hours later to the feeling of someone moving and touching your body. When you finally manage to open your eyes, you turn to the source and find Hyolyn hovering over you. Your first instinct was to get away from her as fast as possible, but your injured body would not allow you to. The best you could do, was shuffle a few centimetres away from her and even that had cost you. You wince at the pain you feel everywhere.

“Stop moving” Hyolyn instructs as she attempts to finish bandaging you up. “I’m not here to hurt you. Suho asked me to patch you up.”

“Too late” you scoff, referring to the incident at Soap - she had already hurt you. “What are you doing here anyway? Are you one of Suho’s whores? Is he the one you cheated on Jaebum with? I should’ve known. Your timing was impeccable.”

“I’m his  _sister_ ” Hyolyn seethes, pulling your bandage tighter than needed, causing you to groan. “You’re lucky he needs you alive, because if he didn’t I would’ve already killed you in your sleep. Actually, while we’re at it. You should be thanking me.”

“What for? For ruining my life?”

“ _For saving it_.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” You ask curiously.

“You know, I don’t think I should tell you” she muses. “You don’t deserve to know with that attitude of yours.”

“You either spit it out or you get the fuck out.”

“Oh, a feisty one” she teases and you roll your eyes. “No wonder Jaebum fancies you.”

Hyolyn finishes bandaging you up and grabs your hand on the pretense of checking your pulse. You’re surprised when she clasps your palm with her free hand, to sneakily hand you something made of metal.

“It’s a knife” Hyolyn whispers, only loud enough for you to hear as there was a camera in the room. “I have asked Suho to delay your next torture round till nightfall due to your injuries. He does need you alive after all. Hopefully by then, your brother and lover boy have come to rescue you.”

You look at her in question, shocked at her revelation. She then proceeds to explain to you about what had happened back at her apartment. You silently ask her why she would help, and she tells you about her daughter.

“They’ve guaranteed her and I safe passage” she explains to you. “And no, she isn’t Jaebum’s. You don’t have to worry about that. All you have to worry about is surviving till he gets here. This is as far as I can help you.”

“I don’t know whether to kiss you or punch you” you deadpan and she laughs.

“You can thank me by killing my brother” Hyolyn informs you. “If he finds out that I helped you, it would be over. I don’t care about me, but my daughter isn’t a part of this. Kill him, Y/N.”

“ _Gladly_.”

* * *

Jaebum and Yoongi arrived back at the manor to inform the rest of the group about their new found information. Jackson is sent to grab Monsta X and bring them back to the manor for their reward the other night. They tell the group to bring everything because they’re going to do an all out assault tonight.

Shownu and his crew arrive along with some more news they can use to their advantage. They managed to plant someone on the inside of EXO who informed them that there is an important shipment arriving tonight at one of their ports, so half of the senior crew will be present there. That means the manor where EXO is staying at will be severely outnumbered.

“We need to do this now” Jaebum pleads with Namjoon. “I don’t want to go another day without her, and if what Shownu says is correct, we won’t get a better chance than this.”

“Besides, Hyolyn has bought us time” Yoongi announces.

The group look at the two in confusion and they then explained what had happened back at Hyolyn’s. Namjoon was a little cross as he had strictly informed them, that they were not to threaten families. It breaks the code and makes them stoop as low as EXO.

“Technically, we didn’t threaten” Yoongi reasons. “We bargained. We guaranteed them safe passage if they were to assist.”

Namjoon accepts this explanation and moves on. The teams divide into two. One that will attack the shipment and one that searches for you.

The techs from each group: Youngjae, Hoseok and Kihyun, stay back and will assist in coordinating both attacks from where they are.

Jaebum, Mark and Jinyoung join BTS in attacking the manor and Jackson, BamBam and Yugyeom will join Monsta X in attacking the shipment. The two teams will attack simultaneously for a higher success rate. They spend the next hour grabbing weapons and making a solid plan of attack before heading out.

* * *

You sit anxiously on the bed, knife safely tucked in your jean pocket. You’ve been waiting patiently for any sign of intruders since Hyolyn left. You don’t know if you should’ve believed her or not, but you had set your hopes up based on what she said. You just hope that she wasn’t playing you, especially because of her daughter.

Suho is sitting in his office, revising the invoice for the shipment tonight, when he starts to hear a loud crash and some shooting. He quickly darts from his office to check on what was happening and he could see the commotion downstairs. They’re being attacked.

“Suho!” Lay calls out before reaching the leader. “The port is being attacked too. We need to get out of here.”

“How is that possible?” Suho asks in disbelief.

“I don’t know. But we need to leave now.”

“We can’t go!” Suho says incredulously. “This is our base now. We can’t lose it!”

“We don’t have the manpower we normally have” Lay tries to reason with him. “You can start over. But if you stay here, you’ll lose everything.  _You’ll die_.”

“No, I won’t” Suho counters defiantly. “We have her. We’re not going to lose. Get Chanyeol to grab her now and meet near the back room. Ask D.O. to meet us there too.”

* * *

You brace yourself as soon as you hear the loud crash and the shooting start because you know what it means. Jaebum is here - and so is your brother. They’ve finally come for you. You say a silent prayer in thanks but you still don’t get yourself too excited because you know it won’t be easy and that there will be casualties. You just hope it isn’t either of them. You hear some loud yelling outside the hallway before the door to your room opens.

“You’re coming with me!” Chanyeol exclaims before grabbing you by the arm to drag you out.

“Where’s Suho?!” You scream out as you try to get away from his grip.

“I don’t give a shit” he seethes. “All of this is his fucking fault. Everything is up shit creek because he was too complacent. I’m done listening to him. You and I are getting out of here now!”

“I’m not going anywhere with you, you ass-”

“Where are you going?!” Lay intercepts the both of you and you almost thank him. “The room isn’t this way.”

“Lay, move out of the way” Chanyeol instructs. “I’m getting her out of here.  _She’s mine_.”

“Suho’s not done with her and his order was-” and you don’t get to hear what Lay was trying to tell you because he drops to the ground with a gunshot wound in the head.

“YOU SHOT HIM?!”

“He is hindering us. Let’s go!” Chanyeol growls out and drags you with him again. As the two of you step over Lay’s body, Chanyeol is suddenly tackled to the ground and you are pushed down  along with him.

“Minho?!” You gasp as your friend picks you up after tackling Chanyeol. “What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like?” Minho replies with a smile before pushing you in the other direction. “Go! Now! I will take care of him.”

“No, Minho” you shake your head not wanting to lose your friend. “Come with me, please. I can’t-”

“Yes, you can!” Minho gets up and holds you in place, before noticing Chanyeol starting to come to. “Get out of here, Y/N! I will come and find you afterwards!”

“Promise?” You ask already starting to walk away.

“GO!” Minho replies knowing he can’t make you a promise he doesn’t know he can keep.

You cry at the possibility of never seeing your friend again but you urge yourself to turn around and run. The hallways don’t look familiar to you because you had never been conscious every time they moved you about. You take a few turns before rounding a corner and find yourself face to face with Mr. Stoic himself.

“How did I know that Chanyeol was going to screw up?” He smirks with his hands on his hips. “Where’s Lay?”

“Chanyeol shot him.”

“That rat bastard!” D.O. shakes his head. “Now, come with me. Suho is waiting.”

“What are you going to do? Shoot me?” You challenge him.

“Don’t try me” he warns before grabbing your arm and dragging you away. “I don’t have to shoot you to kill you.”

Luckily enough, D.O. had left your other arm free that was closer to the knife in your pocket. You put your hand in there and grasp tightly at the knife. You try and contemplate ways to attack him but you aren’t left with many options due to your injuries - and it’s not like you could’ve taken him anyway even if you weren’t injured. The two of you round a corner and halt, just before you were about to take out the knife.

“LET HER GO!” Taehyung yells across the hallway from you, gun pointed at your captor.

“Seriously?!” D.O. scoffs before letting your arm go, to wrap it around your neck and bring you closer to him so that he could point his gun at your temple. “You think I’m going to let her go that easy?”

“Well, I know you’re certainly not going to kill her. So I don’t even know why you’re bothering with pointing that gun at her.”

Taehyung stumps D.O. with that statement and you take that opportunity to slowly and carefully take the knife out of your pocket. Taehyung can see what you’re doing the entire time but keeps the other distracted so that you don’t draw attention to yourself. He watches you take deep breaths to try and calm yourself for what you were about to do. You wink at Taehyung to let him know that you were ready and he winks back to give you the go ahead.

You take a quick peek down to figure out the distance between your knife and D.O.’s leg. Once you were sure you look back at Taehyung before swiftly dragging the knife up and landing it with as much force as you can into D.O.’s leg. He screams out in pain and doubles over, but before he can do anything else, Taehyung shoots all of his bullets at him, effectively killing him.

“This way” Taehyung holds his hand out for you to take, but before you can take a step towards him, Chanyeol has picked you up and threw some shots at Taehyung.

“TAEHYUNG!!” You scream out as you see your friend fall while Chanyeol takes you away. “Oh God, how could you?!”

“He was going to take you away from me!”

“Get it through your thick skull, Chanyeol!” You scream at him and thrash about as he slings you over his shoulders. “I hate you and I will never be with you! Especially, if you’re hurting my loved ones!”

“You loved me before, Y/N” Chanyeol argues back. “You’ll learn to love me again. I will-”

Chanyeol stops talking as soon as he enters a hallway and bullets are flying in every direction. He tries to hurry to the place he was wanting to take you and you scream as much as you can to draw attention to the both of you as bullets fly past you. Chanyeol finally finds the place he’s been searching for but before he could bring you both through the door, two stray bullets lodge themselves into your body. One in your leg and one in the side of your stomach. You scream out in pain.

“Shit, how many?” Chanyeol asks as he puts you down on a chair in the room you entered.

“Two” you groan out. “You need to get me something to wrap them with to stop the bleeding, or I’m dead. Not even you will get to have me.”

Chanyeol looks around before ripping the curtains off its hinges. He rips pieces of them off and hands them to you to wrap tightly around the wound on your leg, and he has to assist you with wrapping it around your stomach. You try to calm yourself but you’re losing a lot of blood and it’s starting to make you lose consciousness. Chanyeol cups your face in his hands trying to keep you awake. The two of you don’t even notice the door open.

“What the fuck did you to do to her?!” Jaebum yells and points his gun at Chanyeol, who then takes his gun out and points it against your temple. You turn to look at your husband and cry out for him.

“I didn’t do anything to her” Chanyeol replies. “Stray bullets caught her outside while I was trying to protect her.”

“Protect her?!” Jaebum asks incredulously. “Protect her?! She’s in this because of you!”

Unfortunately, Jaebum lets his anger get the best of him. He throws his gun across the room and launches himself at Chanyeol, who attempts to shoot him. Luckily, he had no bullets left. You watch as they crash in front of you, throwing punches and landing kicks at each other. You try and scream at them to stop, but the two can’t hear you over their hatred for each other. You really need them to stop soon because your blood loss hasn’t slowed down and you were in more danger than before.

Chanyeol suddenly gains an upper hand when he finds a sharp object within his grasp and swings his arm around to slash against Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum starts to stagger backwards and Chanyeol kicks him hard, so that he slams against the wall. Jaebum is winded and has no choice but to slump to the ground. You watch Chanyeol slowly walk towards where Jaebum threw his gun.

“Jaebum, get up” You call out to him and he looks at you. “Please, get up. You can do this. I love you.”

“You can’t love him if he’s dead, Y/N” Chanyeol tells you after he finally locates Jaebum’s gun. He checks to see if there are still bullets left - and he’s in luck.

“Chanyeol, look at me” you try a different tactic to buy Jaebum more time. “You don’t need to kill him for us to be together. You can have me.”

Chanyeol looks at you, and you fake your sincerity as much as you can. You watch as he seems to buy it, but his thoughts are interrupted when Yoongi barges in through the door. You knew what was going to happen and you had to stop it. Suddenly, it’s like everything was in slow motion.

You watch as Yoongi draws his gun to point it at Chanyeol, who raises his gun to point it at Jaebum. You muster all of your strength to get up from the chair and run. Jaebum tries to get up but has to resort to calling out to you, begging you to stop, but it was too late. One shot rings out from Yoongi who hits Chanyeol straight in the head, but not before Chanyeol fires multiple shots at Jaebum. Unfortunately, those bullets never reach him, because you manage to successfully shield him with your body.

You can hear your name being yelled out in the distance as you look at your body. You got shot straight in your stomach and one just above your heart. You look up to see Yoongi’s face in disbelief before your legs give out on you. You never hit the ground though, Jaebum managing to catch you in time, as he finally gets the strength to get up from where he was.

“No, Y/N” Jaebum cries out. “Baby, no. I’m here. Please, please don’t leave. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

“Jaebum…” you smile at him, barely keeping conscious, but somehow managing to lift your arms up to his cheek. “I love you.”

“Y/N, I love you. So please, stay with me. Stay-”

Your hand drops from his face and the darkness claims you.


	13. The Things We Do For Love

“No…” Jaebum cries out as he clutches you against his chest. “ _Please_ , baby. Don’t leave me. Come back to me.  _I promise, I’ll protect you._ ”

Yoongi watches as the strong mafia leader crumbles in front of him, and he can’t help but join him. He kneels down on the floor in front of Jaebum, his hand caressing your head, crying out for you to wake up. As your brother, he had also failed in protecting you. You were the only family he had left, and he couldn’t lose you. Not like this. 

Jinyoung bursts in through the door to try and deliver the good news - they had won and even caught Suho - but the sight in front of him renders him silent. He sees Chanyeol’s dead body on the floor, then Yoongi’s crouched form, before seeing your lifeless body in Jaebum’s arms. He stands there in shock, unable to process the feelings that are taking over him. 

They had won and they were supposed to be happy. They were supposed to have you back. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. He crouches down next to Yoongi, sobs pouring out of him, as he grabs your limp hand. He had wanted to hold it against him, but then he feels it.

“Jaebum! She has a pulse!” Jinyoung exclaims at his leader in shock. “We need to get her out here. Now! We can still save her!”

The three of them spring into action, Jaebum carrying you out of the room as fast as possible with Yoongi hot in his trail. Jinyoung calls out for Mark as they pass him, while everyone is in shock at seeing you limp in Jaebum’s arms. Mark quickly darts to the car and starts it, ready to get all of you out of there.

“I want him alive” Yoongi tells Namjoon quickly before running back to where you were.

“Alright, you heard him” Namjoon addresses the rest of the group. “Let’s finish up here, so that we can catch up to them. Don’t lose hope.”

“Where are we off to?” Mark asks Jaebum wanting to get to their destination as soon as possible for your sake. He wasn’t sure whether they were taking you to the hospital because it would be too risky for them, but you needed the help.

“We can do it at the base” Jinyoung suggests before calling Youngjae. “Hey Youngjae, download as many videos as you can about how to get bullets out, especially near the heart.”

“Is this for Taehyung?” the tech asks. “Can’t we just ask Y/N to do it?”

“Actually, it’s for Y/N.”

“What?!” Youngjae exclaims. “You should take her to the hospital then!”

“No!” Another voice interrupts - Kihyun. “Namjoon told me what happened. Take her here, I can patch her up.”

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Jaebum asks, not wanting to sound mean but he was wanting to make sure to get you help as soon as possible.

“Yes. I used to be a surgeon. Y/N would vouch for that when she wakes up.”

Jaebum looks at Mark, who nods in acknowledgement, and start to make their way to the base.

* * *

Kihyun starts working as soon as Jaebum lays you on the operating table he had set up. He works on starting your breathing up again before he moves to finding the bullet wounds. Once he got the first three out, he asks Jinyoung to suture them as he starts working on the one near your heart. He has to be careful because one wrong step and he can lose you. Kihyun finally takes out the last bullet, but his worst fear comes into fruition - you go into cardiac arrest.

“What’s going on?!” Jaebum approaches frantically.

“We’re losing her” Kihyun sighs. “Yoongi, pass me the defibrillator!”

Yoongi quickly grabs it and and sets it up without question, as he had helped you do it before. He turns the machine on and ups the frequency before handing the paddles over to Kihyun.

“Clear!” Kihyun calls out before placing the paddles against your chest, but it doesn’t work. He and Yoongi repeat the process, but you’re still lying there, lifeless on the table.

“Y/N, baby listen to me” Jaebum speaks by your head, careful not to touch as Kihyun and Yoongi try their best to bring you back. “We aren’t done here.  _I love you, and you love me._  This isn’t how our story ends.”

Kihyun flings the paddles away, before getting up on the operating table and straddling you. He removes the breathing tube from your mouth, and starts to do CPR.

“We’re all waiting here for you” Jaebum continues, tears streaming down his face. “All of us. Even Tae and Minho, because they survived. It’s just you now.”

Yoongi backs away into a corner, before leaning on it and sliding down to the floor. He starts crying into his hands, covering his face. He is starting to lose you and he can’t bare to watch. He says a silent prayer to his parents, asking them to turn you away. It wasn’t your time yet. You weren’t welcome to join them.

“Come on, baby” Jaebum pleads. “ _You owe me_. I came back for you. So you, have to come back for me. Are you listening, Y/N?! You owe me! Come back! Now!”

Suddenly, the heart rate monitor starts to slowly beat, meaning you were back. They all breathe a sigh of relief before Kihyun gets back to fixing up your wounds. He orders Jaebum, who was reluctant to leave your side, to get one of the rooms ready for you to recover in. Jaebum was demanding to stay, so Yoongi finally composed himself and got up to drag him out of the room.

* * *

An hour later, you were finally laying peacefully in Yoongi’s room, whilst everyone watches you and prays for your health. Eventually, the room starts to empty until only Jaebum and Yoongi are left watching over you.

“Jaebum, why don’t you let me have first watch?” Yoongi asks, placing a hand on Jaebum’s shoulders. “I promise to come and get you if anything happens. I just- I would like to have some time with my sister.  _Please_.”

Jaebum was very hesitant to leave you behind, but he also understood what Yoongi needed so he agreed. Yoongi takes up the chair that Jaebum was sitting on after he leaves, and he grabs your hand, squeezing tightly.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry” Yoongi sobs out, unable to control it anymore. “I’m so sorry.”

His sobs fill the room, and everyone in their respective rooms who hear him, can’t help but let their tears fall too.

* * *

The next day, Jaebum takes over from Yoongi, as the latter joins the rest of the crew to discuss the aftermath of the previous night. Jaebum didn’t feel the need to attend, entrusting his thoughts to Mark, so that he could stay with you instead. He gives you a kiss on your lips and your temple, before settling on the chair next to you. He spends the day reading to you, and talking to you about your future together - where he would take you and what he would like to do with you. He doesn’t leave your side until Mark briefs him about the meeting that had occurred.

“Why is he still alive?!” Jaebum asks Namjoon. “Chanyeol may have been an asshole, but it was Suho who orchestrated all of this. He should already be six feet under ground.”

“This is what Y/N wants” Yoongi answers him calmly.

“What are you talking about?” Jaebum asks curiously. Yoongi gestures to Hoseok to play the feed from one of the other cameras in the room where you were being tortured. Jaebum watches the part where you had said that you wanted to be the one to put a bullet into Suho’s head.

“Fine” Jaebum resigns. “But, if Y/N can’t do it, I want to be the one to finish the job.”

* * *

A few hours later, you wake up with a groan at the feeling of being too warm again. This could only mean one thing. You were alive, and you were with Jaebum. Sure enough, you turn to your right and see him lying next to you on the bed, cuddled into your side, trying his best to not put his weight on you because of your injuries. You weakly lift your free hand, to brush his hair back from his face.

“Jaebum, wake up” you whisper against him, before placing a kiss on his furrowed brows. “Wake up, baby.”

“Just five more minutes, Y/N” he murmurs, and you wince from giggling. He must be having a good dream.

“Jaebum baby, you need to wake up” you whisper again and kiss his lips this time. Jaebum starts to kiss you back, before his eyes snap open in shock and he pulls away from you.

“Hi” you greet him with a smile, and he tentatively reaches out a hand to caress your face. “Yes baby, I’m here.”

Jaebum chuckles in relief, before he leans in and captures your lips in a bruising kiss. He moves to deepen it, nudging your leg with his, to make room so he could get in between them. You wince and pull away as he makes contact with your injured leg.

“Shit, I’m sorry” Jaebum sighs, moving back to his old position, resting his forehead against yours. “I forgot you were still a little fragile.”

“I miss you too” you reply, nuzzling your face against his, before he makes a move to get up.

“Let me go and get Kihyun to look you over. I’m sure everyone else would love to see you too.”

“Wait, Yoo Kihyun?”

“Yeah. You know him?”

“He and I went to med school together” you answer after nodding. “I was definitely in good hands then.”

“It was a close call” Jaebum pauses by your bedside as he says this.

“But, I’m here now” you squeeze his hand in reassurance and he squeezes back before going out to grab the doctor.

Kihyun comes swiftly as soon as he heard the news. He flashes you his signature smile as he looks you over. He does it as quick as he can, knowing the others are dying to see you, but you’d prefer to be decent when they do. He tells you about Monsta X as he changes your bandages, and how he still works as a surgeon at the same time. He helps you sit up on the bed, and promises to catch up with you after you meet everyone else. The first one to greet you as soon as Kihyun opens the door, is Yoongi. He runs in, engulfing you in a hug, and you bare with the pain for his sake.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” Yoongi sobs into your shoulder and you cry with him, rubbing his back to try and soothe him. “This is all my fault. I failed-”

“Hush, Yoongs” you smile at him as you pull away. “None of this is your fault. None of what happened to me, is your fault. You didn’t fail me. I’m right here.”

“But, you wouldn’t be in this state if I hadn’t-”

“Chanyeol would have found me either way” you say to try and placate him. “If you hadn’t married me off to Jaebum, he would’ve taken me a lot easier and he would have succeeded. You did everything right, Yoongs. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Yoongi finally accepts this and gives you a kiss on the temple, before letting everyone else visit you. Kihyun goes first and introduces the rest of his crew to you. You thank them for their help, because if it wasn’t for them, the others wouldn’t have been able to locate you.  _You owe them your life_. They bid their farewells, but Kihyun opts to stay back for a few days to tend to you.

Minho and Taehyung quickly say hi next. The duo knew you would be wondering if they had made it. You cry at the sight of them before giving them both a hug and thanking them for not leaving you. You would’ve felt extremely guilty if neither of them survived, after attempting to rescue you. Everyone else quickly gave you their well wishes, before deciding to give you and Jaebum some privacy. You ask for Jinyoung to stay back.

“Thank you, Jinyoung” you say as you embrace him. “If you hadn’t checked my pulse, I really wouldn’t be here today.”

“You’re very welcome” Jinyoung whispers to you. “There was no way I was going to let you go. Then I’d have to deal with Jaebum’s sulky ass forever.”

Your laughters fill the room as Jaebum comes back from bidding farewell to Monsta X.

“Why do I feel like the two of you were talking about me?” Jaebum asks with a raised brow.

“Because we were” Jinyoung replies confidently. “Y/N, you’ll have to give your husband an anatomy lesson one day.”

“Well Jinyoung, you can get out and Y/N and I can have that anatomy lesson now” Jaebum flashes you a knowing smirk and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Gross” Jinyoung feigns gagging while you and Jaebum are in hysterics.

“Excuse me, you’re in my room” Yoongi calls out from the hallway. “I’d appreciate it, if you didn’t do the nasty on my bed.”

“Yoongi!” You whine out, while the other two double over in laughter. Jinyoung finally calms down and leaves the two of you alone.

“So…” Jaebum smirks. “About that anatomy lesson?”

And you smack his face with a pillow.

* * *

Just like when Jaebum was injured, you were also subjected to a few days of bed rest. Kihyun had left the next day, stating that your wounds were healing nicely and that you should be able to manage it. You thank him again and promise to come and visit him soon.

You and Jaebum then talk about the incident that happened before your kidnapping - his moment with Hyolyn. Jaebum explains how nothing happened and how he was sorry about what you had witnessed. He reveals to you, how she had manipulated him for years. He is usually successful at avoiding her advances, but he had been caught off guard. He reassures you that there are no lingering feelings there and you forgive him. You just want to able to move forward with Jaebum, and now you feel that the two of you can do this successfully.

By the end of the week, you were a lot better and ready to go home with Jaebum. He had gone ahead to ‘take care of business’ - promising to inform you of what that is, when you arrive. You had loved being back with your family at BTS, but everyone knew that your home was now at the North. They had accepted it a long time ago, and let you go as long as you had promised to visit. They had promised to come and see you too. All of them had come to drop you off. As you were unpacking, Namjoon and Yoongi enter your room.

“Is everything okay?” You ask them curiously.

“Of course” Namjoon answers you. “There’s just one piece of business left, that needs handling before we leave.”

“What is it?”

“It’s Suho” Yoongi answers this time, looking you dead in the eye. “He’s in the basement. We had kept him alive just as you had requested. Jaebum is there, waiting for you.”

You take a few breaths to calm yourself and Yoongi squeezes your hand in reassurance, whispering words of encouragement in your ear.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Y/N” Namjoon also reassures you. “We are just here to inform you of the chance, if you wish to take it.”

“What happens if I can’t do it?”

“His punishment was promised to Jaebum” Namjoon answers. “And it would have the same result.”  

“Take me to him.”

* * *

You reach the basement and hesitate at turning the knob. Could you really do this?  _After everything he has done to you, yes, you can_. Yoongi sends you another reassuring squeeze and you open the door.

“My, my Y/N” Suho greets you after spitting some blood out. “It’s nice to finally see you. I didn’t think you would be coming to join us.  _Ever_.”

Jaebum throws another punch to his gut after his comment, before coming to stand next to you. He looks at your worriedly, and you give him a nod to tell him you were okay.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again, either” you snap back at him. “I thought you would’ve taken your cowardly ass back to cry to your daddy.”

“You really are something” Suho smirks at you, blood spilling from his mouth. “No wonder you had Jaebum and Chanyeol wrapped around your little finger.  _Maybe, I should’ve had a taste of you myself_.”

Namjoon had to hold Yoongi back after what Suho said, while you had to calm Jaebum down. He was ready to draw his gun and shoot Suho, but you wanted to be the one to do it. You grab the gun from Jaebum’s holster, giving him a quick kiss before cocking it, and pointing it at Suho’s temple after you turn around.

“Bitch, you don’t have the guts to do it” Suho spits at you.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that” you reply, pointing the gun harder into his temple. “But let me tell you something before I end your shitty life.”

“What is it?”

“You must be wondering who would’ve caused your demise. Who betrayed you? Right?” You ask and see his eyes fill with fury. “Monsta X had a man on the inside, and guess who it was?  _It was Chanyeol_. Apparently, he was sick of you sitting around and doing nothing, so he took matters into his own hands. It was also a way for him and I to get away from you.”

“Bullshit!” Suho growls out.

“And that’s not all. You wanna know how BTS and GOT7 found your base? How they knew which part of the base I was hidden in?” You take a deep breath, getting ready to deliver the final blow. “It was Hyolyn -  _your sister_. All we had to do was guarantee her and Hyejin safe passage, and she was an open book.”

Suho yells out and thrashes about, trying to free himself from his bounds to lunge at you, but you only have to point at the gun at his temple again before he sits still. Jaebum comes to stand behind you, sensing your hesitation. He wraps one arm around your waist and places a light hold on your wrist with his free hand.

“You don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to baby” Jaebum whispers calmly in your ear. “Your hands are still clean and so is your conscience. I can do it for you.”

“I promised him, Jaebum” you reply, with conviction this time. “I need to be the one, to do this.”

Suho tries to play on your hesitation, spilling out nonsense as he speaks. He throws out profanities and calls you every name under the sun. Jaebum holds your wrist steady, and gives you a quick peck on the cheek as a cue. You stare straight into Suho’s eyes and you pull the trigger.

* * *

After cleaning up the mess and bidding goodbye to BTS, Jaebum finds you in the library, staring out the window by the nook.

“Are you okay?” Jaebum whispers from behind you as he rubs your arms up and down.

“I will be” you assure him as you lean back against his chest. You can feel how tense he was behind you so you turn around and face him. “What’s wrong?”

You stand close to him as he regards you with an unreadable expression. You start to feel uneasy, surrounded by his silence, so you try to pull away. You don’t get very far when Jaebum puts his hands on your waist to keep you still.

“I’m sorry” Jaebum sighs. “I just- I didn’t really think that I would actually ruin you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I tainted you” Jaebum explains. “Tainted your heart and tainted your soul. If you hadn’t met me, you-”

“ _I’d be dead_ ” you interrupt. “Chanyeol would have me and he would’ve killed me.”

“Before you killed Suho, you were hesitating, and I should’ve stopped you. You didn’t want to-”

“ _Yes, I did_ ” you interrupt him again, afraid to know where this conversation is going. “I pulled that trigger, Jaebum and I wanted to do it and I would do it again. What’s really going on?”

“I’m not good enough for you” Jaebum mutters.

“What?”

“I’m not good enough for you, Y/N. I don’t deserve you. You deserve someone better. Someone who can take care of you, protect you and make you happy. That person, isn’t-”

“Are you done?” You interrupt again before laughing sarcastically.

“Y/N, I’m being serious.”

“Yeah Jaebum, me too” you snap at him. “I am sick and tired of you doing this to me.”

“Doing what to you?”

“ _Treating me like I’m made of glass_!” You scream at him. “I am a grown woman, and the daughter of a great mafia leader. I may not be in the life, but that doesn’t make me weak. I get to decide my own destiny. I get to decide who is good enough for me, who deserves me and who makes me happy. And that’s you, Im Jaebum! You big idiot!”

Jaebum stands there in shock at you scolding him, but you weren’t done yet.

“I can’t believe I’m in love with you. But, maybe you’re right. Maybe I’m the idiot. Maybe I do deserve someone better. Maybe I should love someone-”

You don’t get to finish your sentence as Jaebum strides towards you and shuts you up with a searing kiss, which you gladly return.  _Finally_ , you thought to yourself, but instead of accepting things as they are, you decide to push him further. He deserves it after the stunt he just pulled. You decide to put your hands on his chest and push him back with all your might so that you can pull away.

Jaebum lets out a growl, as you smirk, definitely not appreciating what you had just done. He takes one step forward and you take one step back. He lets out a scoff at the cat-and-mouse game you’re playing, because he couldn’t believe you actually thought you had a chance against him. He lets you play hard to get as part of his strategy, and before you knew it, you had fallen into his trap. He swiftly changes direction and pivots, so that you run straight to his arm, and then he turns you and slams you against the bookshelf in another kiss.

“You’re mine” he growls against your lips, after pulling away for air.

“Prove it” you provoke him, and he snaps, kissing you again with fervor, sending heat straight to your throbbing core. You try to fight Jaebum for dominance, but he ultimately wins as soon as he grinds against you, rubbing his member deliciously against your clit. You pull your lips away from his to let out a moan and he takes the opportunity to dip lower, and start ravishing your neck. He sucks, nips and licks, marking you everywhere his lips could reach.

“The least you could do is take me to bed” you test him for the last time and he tightens his grip on your waist which will surely mark you for days. He bites down on the juncture of your neck, causing you to scream out before he soothes the spot with his tongue, and slings you over his shoulder before you could recover. He delivers a smack to your ass and you let out another moan.

“You dirty girl” Jaebum chuckles as he leads you to the bedroom, slamming the door with his foot and setting you on the floor. You look up at him and back away, seeing his eyes dark and full of hunger. Suddenly, you’re not as brave as you were before.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting shy now” Jaebum challenges you. “Because it’s a little late for that.”

Your smirk returns, before you slip the straps of your silk camisole down your shoulders and let it fall to the floor, revealing your whole self to him, apart from where he wants to see the most. He rakes his eyes over your form, slowly, lingering on the full globes of your chest, before settling on your lace underwear that’s surely sticking to your core.

“I can smell you from here” Jaebum smirks, and he puts his hand up to halt you when you try to remove your underwear. “I want to be the one to do that.”

“You’re still overdressed” you say as you put your hand up to halt him, when he started to saunter over to you. He shakes his head before obliging you. You eye him hungrily as he strips off his suit jacket and flings it somewhere in the room. He doesn’t bother unbuttoning his dress shirt, just opting to untuck it from his pants before pulling it over his head. It joins the clothes littered everywhere in his room.

“May I?” you ask as his hands reach for his belt and he raises his brow at you. “ _Please_.”

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Jaebum watches as you walk over to stand right in front of him, giving him a quick peck on his chest where his heart is, before lowering yourself to kneel on the ground. You quickly undo his belt and slip it out of the loops. You look up at him as you unbutton his trousers and he lets out a hiss when you grab the zip with your teeth to slide it down. You keep your eyes locked on his as you pull his trousers down to let it pool by his feet. You feel around for his erection with your hands before mouthing him over his briefs, your eyes never leaving his. He lets out a low growl, before bending to pick you up from the floor.

“Someone’s eager” you laugh as after he tosses you on the bed and he snickers.

“As much as I would love to fuck your misbehaving mouth” he says before taking yours and his underwear off. “I am dying to be inside you. Now, be a good girl and turn over.”

You do as your told and turn over to lie on your stomach, propping your body up with your arms and knees. Jaebum delivers a loud smack to your right ass cheek, that has you moaning into the sheets, before he starts to soothe the spot. He does the same to your left, before he grips your hips and to pull you closer to him. He runs his hand down your spine, gently pushing down your upper half closer to the bed, so that your core is more exposed to him. He starts to rub his tip up and down your folds before pushing through your entrance.

Jaebum penetrates you inch by inch, even with your wetness begging him to slide right in. You manage to finally suck all of him in and the two of you let out a moan, as he bottoms out. He gives you a few moments to adjust, but his twitching member starts to drive you crazy so you clench around him to signal him to move. He takes the hint and slides out, leaving just the tip inside before thrusting back in. Jaebum starts off with a languid pace, rolling his hips so that his member would graze against your nub every time he enters. You know what he’s trying to do, but you want more.

“Jaebum,  _please_ …” you whine out.

“What is it, love?” He asks, continuing his motions.

“ _More_.”

“Harder or faster?”

“Both” you moan out. “ _Please, I’m begging you_. I want you to fuck me so hard that I’m seeing stars. So hard that I won’t be able to walk until next week. Fuck me into this mattress and pretty up my walls with your cum.  _Ruin me, Jaebum_.”

Jaebum snaps after hearing your words, and lets out an animalistic growl before pulling out, to flip you over and ramming himself back in. He puts both of your legs over his shoulders and the new angle has him reaching your hidden sweet spot in no time, causing you to moan out. His grip on your waist tightens before he resumes with a faster pace that has your eyes rolling to the back of your head. The way he’s pounding into you will have you unravelling before you know it.

“Jaebum, I’m so close- fuck!” Your train of thought is suddenly interrupted when he lets one of your legs fall and he moves slightly to the left, to fuck you from another angle.

“ _Shit_ , me too… with the way you’re clenching around me. I-” Jaebum was so close to cumming but manages to rein himself back in just time, wanting you to finish first. He lets out another growl before, placing his thumb on your clit and rubs furiously against it.

It only takes a couple more thrusts from Jaebum for your orgasm to rip through you and have you seeing white. You scream out his name, mixed with profanities and he cums soon after, whimpering out your name over and over as you clench around him and milk him dry. Jaebum pulls out of you after few moments, no longer able to support his weight over you, and rolls over to his side of the bed to finish calming down. The both of you turn to look at each other, and start giggling at your blissed out states.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, right?” You ask, hoping this would be the turning point in your relationship, and that he would finally be himself with you.

“No, it wasn’t” Jaebum smiles at you, before reaching over to drag you in for a kiss. He moves to deepen it and before you knew it, he was hovering over you again. You pull away, playfully trying to push him off between fits of laughter.

“Baby, please, I’m still sensitive down there” you whine, but Jaebum only smirks at you before grabbing both your wrists and moving them above your head.

“This is what you asked for, princess” he informs you before leaning forward to nip your lobe with his teeth. “ _I’m here to ruin you_.”

* * *

Jaebum wakes up with a start, and quickly turns over hoping that you were still next to him - and you were. He had a nightmare that someone had come to take you away again. He calms down as he watches you sleep peacefully beside him. Jaebum looks at you and wonders what his life would have been like if he didn’t have you. It was unimaginable. He could barely remember what his life was like before you.

“Everything okay?” You ask as you stir, voice filled with sleep.

“I didn’t mean to wake you” Jaebum answers, pecking your temple. “I had a nightmare, that’s all.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“No, it doesn’t matter” he says, laying back down and you scoot over to lay on his chest. “You’re here, that’s all I need.”

“I love you, Jaebum” you hum into his chest, before drifting off to sleep again.

“I love you too, Y/N” Jaebum whispers in your hair.

Before he drifts off to sleep, he lies there for a few moments, to allow the events of the last few weeks to sink in. If anyone had told the Jaebum from a few weeks ago, that this is how everything would have ended up, that Jaebum wouldn’t have believed anybody. He shakes his head and laughs quietly to himself at the last thought in his mind, before he joins you in slumber.

_The Things We Do For Love_.


End file.
